<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Used To Be Mine by kid05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425180">She Used To Be Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid05/pseuds/kid05'>kid05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid05/pseuds/kid05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Santana are lonely, sad. At Mr. Shue's wedding, they find comfort in each other. They both didn't have the one they loved, but they had one another and that had to be good enough.<br/>*FIC IDEA FROM WHOSTHATGLEEK ON TIKTOK</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana lays back onto the bed, sweaty. Exhausted. Quinn laid next to her- equally as tired. Her inhibitions were not as faded as before, but she didn't regret anything.</p><p>The only light in the room is from the tv, quietly playing in the background. Santana starts to cry. She tries to keep it in, hoping that the background noises would stifle the sounds of her sniffling. But it wasn't working. Santana was quietly beating herself up, this wasn't her. Santana Lopez wasn't this, heartbroken mess. She thinks back to earlier that night, her and Quinn at the bar. Watching Brittany and Sam dance together. Almost instantly- she began to sob.</p><p>Quinn pulls her in, holding her tight as she watched the strongest woman she knew- fall apart. This was the most vulnerable she had ever seen her best friend. Santana didn't have to say anything, Quinn knew exactly what was happening.</p><p>"I know, San." She said as she rubbed her back, with Santana's sobs getting harder. "It's going to be okay."</p><p>Breathing was getting progressively harder. No matter how many times she took a breath, there didn't seem to be enough air. Santana was finally letting go off all the emotions she had been holding in for months. The countless times she laid in her bed in New York, staring at the ceiling. The sleepless nights spent crying wondering how she let Brittany get away. She pretended to be okay, she pretended that she was okay with watching the love of her life love someone else. But the truth was she wasn't, because what normal person can go on that way? She built up her walls, protecting herself from this. She thought she was ready, but it was obvious now that she wasn't.</p><p>Quinn didn't say a word after that. She just held onto her best friend, providing as much comfort as she could in a situation where she couldn't do anything other than hold her close, providing as much comfort as she could. Eventually, Santana calmed down. Her breathing began to even out, and Quinn knew she had fallen asleep. Gently, she placed Santana on the pillow next to her.</p><p>Hooking up with her Santana wasn't planned. But it wasn't something that she had any regrets about.</p><p>Slowly, she got out of bed and slipped her shirt on. She didn't know if this was the last of the alcohol she had left in her but it was possibly her admitting to the feelings she's had for a while. Before she knew it, she was walking down the hall knocking on Rachel's door. This was her turn to be vulnerable, to leave it all out on the table.</p><p>But when the door opened, there stood Finn.</p><p>"Quinn? Is everything-"</p><p>Before he could even finish his sentence, Quinn turned away- wiping her eyes.</p><p><em>Fucking idiot, </em>she whispered to herself. For years, she hid how she felt about Rachel Berry. Throughout senior year, she watched as Rachel chose Finn time and time again. She didn't know why she thought tonight was going to be any different. Like Santana, she watched as Rachel sang with Finn. And as always, she was on the side watching. What she would give to be able to sing with her. To be with her. To be the one Rachel chose.</p><p>She walked back into the room, and laid back on the bed next to Santana.</p><p>Her feelings for Rachel was something that was becoming harder and harder to control. And Quinn Fabray, needed that control in her life. She looked over at Santana, who was still asleep. Her silhouette outline by the glow of the tv. She lightly shook her best friend to wake her up.</p><p>Santana slowly opened her eyes, and sat up. "Everything okay, Q?"</p><p>Quinn doesn't say anything, but moves closer to Santana. Their faces were close, but not touching. Quinn looks up to meet Santana's eyes, and she kisses her.</p><p>Startled, Santana pulls away.</p><p>Their eyes meet again, and that's when she saw it. Quinn was hurt. And that's when it clicked.</p><p>Feelings were involved, but not for one another. They didn't love each other, but having each other in this moment was all they had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AN: Let me start off with apologizing for that last chapter, it's riddled with typos, misspelled words and sentences that repeated themselves. It was literally like 5 am, and I came across the idea from tiktok and couldn't put it down.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So here's to this chapter being better than the last, grammar wise. Review, like, follow.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Santana woke up with a blaring headache. When she sat up in the bed, she saw that room service had brought up breakfast. <em>Classic Quinn, </em>she thought. <em>Always taking care of others before herself.</em> Her eyes searched the room for her, only to spot her outside on the balcony. There she stood, leaning on the railing, enjoying a cigarette. The crisp morning air was refreshing, and Santana decided to join her outside. The girls looked at each other and Santana gave her a grin.</p><p>Neither of them, for the years they had been friends, ever displayed that amount of vulnerability. Their friendship was built solely on the fact that they were two of the baddest bitches to ever walk the halls of McKinley High. Which meant- that they never showed weakness, not even to each other.</p><p>So all of this, was new. Santana never allowed herself to show any emotion to anyone other than Brittany. That was her number one weakness. And Quinn understood that more than anyone else. The Unholy Trinity was a bond that was unlike any other. Friends until the end. So when Brittany and Santana broke up, she was scared. Would she have to pick? Take sides?</p><p>It ended up not being a issue, they handled their break up gracefully. Or so she thought, until last night. A part of her knew that Santana was putting up a front, but she didn't realize how things actually were until she broke down last night.</p><p>She didn't know how to go about it. Talking about what happened. Neither of them did, so they spent a good amount of time just enjoying each other presence, not saying a word. The silence was comforting. Quinn finished up her cigarette, and placed it in the ash tray.</p><p>"San-" But Santana stopped her, putting her hand up.</p><p>"Let's eat first."</p><p>They walked inside, each grabbing a plate before sitting on the bed. The TV was still on, so the girls enjoyed their breakfast while watching a re-run of CatDog on Nickelodeon.</p><p>They were watching for about a minute or so before Quinn realized, this was Brittany and Santana's favorite show to watch together. She turned to her friend, who was a complete mess. Quinn grabbed the remote and changed the channel.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Santana said. "You shouldn't have to deal with me when I'm like this."</p><p>"S, it isn't a problem. You know that." Quinn placed her plate next to her on the bed. "We can talk about it, if you want to."</p><p>There was the opening. Honestly, up until this point Santana hadn't talked to anyone about the situation with her and Brittany. She's wanted to, but even with how close she had gotten to Berry and Hummel- she just never found the right time. She never liked bothering her friends with her problems, and she was never the type of person to talk about her feelings.</p><p>It was personal, and being that it was about Brittany? Made it that much more sensitive for her. Brittany was the person who made her realize who she really was. She grew as a person, in the best way, because of her.</p><p>"I just, I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to function without her. I built my life around her, and to lose her? I don't know who I am without her." Santana sighed, also placing her plate on the bed next to Quinn's.</p><p>This was new ground for Quinn, but she wanted to be there for Santana.</p><p>"San I know that Britt was everything to you. I know that, more than others. I know how much she means to you." She said softly. She paused, "But, you need to take this time to figure out who you are without her."</p><p>"It's so hard though," Santana said, wiping a tear away. "She brought the good out in me, who's to say that if I try and go out into this world that I won't revert back to how I was before?"</p><p>Quinn scooted closer to Santana, putting her arm over her shoulder. "I never said it was going to be easy. And honestly, you won't go back to how you were. Because I know that you won't take those steps backwards. That isn't like you."</p><p>Santana knew she was right. It had already been a few months since they broke up, and she deserved to be happy. I mean, Brittany was.</p><p>"I know, I know." Santana sat up straight, wiped her face. In almost an instant, Quinn watched her friend regain her composure. "What about you?"</p><p>"What about me?" She replied.</p><p>"Last night, when you woke me up." Santana said. "I've seen that Quinn before. The heartbroken one."</p><p>Quinn was hoping they weren't going to talk about her.</p><p>"No it's okay San we don't have to-" But Santana grabbed Quinn's hands, and gave her a understanding look. A look that translated to, <em>you can talk to me too. </em>"I just, don't know where to start."</p><p>"Just start where you feel comfortable. That's what Brittany would tell me, when she'd ask me what was wrong."</p><p>But the truth was, Quinn didn't know how to even talk about it. No one knew, how she felt about Rachel, except for well, Rachel.</p><p>Two weeks before graduation, Quinn and Rachel were in the choir room together. And that's when she admitted her feelings for her, to only be shot down. Not because Rachel didn't like her back, because she did. But because she was still with Finn. <em>I love him, Quinn. </em>Four simple words, yet it hit her like a semi-truck. And from then on, she told herself she wouldn't allow herself to be <em>that </em>girl. She had spent too much time chasing after people who had no business even having her attention in the first place.</p><p>"San," She said. "I- don't know how to talk about this. I never have."</p><p>"I'm not saying you have to spill your guts, or even tell me who it is. Or what they did."</p><p>"I love someone, but they don't love me back. And yeah, I'm used to being the second choice." Quinn started to tear now.</p><p>This, unexplored ground between Santana and Quinn was scary.</p><p>"You, Quinn Fabray, do not deserve to be anyone's second choice. You deserve so much more in this life." Santana laid back on her pillow, opening her arm for Quinn to lay with her.</p><p>Almost instantly, Quinn put herself there. </p><p>"I'm not saying that I am that person. But, I'm always going to be here to remind you that you are worthy of that type of love." She pulled Quinn closer, Q's cries growing.</p><p>They laid there for the rest of the morning, in the silence they were so used to being in. Could it be something more? Only time would tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana woke up a few hours later, to find that her and Quinn were in the same position as earlier. She checked her watch to see that it was nearly 2 pm now and they had agreed last night to meet up with the Glee Club down at the pool area for a barbecue.</p><p>As gently as possible, Santana woke Quinn up. "Hey, Q. Barbecue time. We gotta get ready."</p><p>Quinn rolled over and stretched on the opposite side of the bed. "Fuck okay. You sure you want to go though? I mean, with Britt there and all."</p><p>"I do wanna go. If I don't, people are gonna ask questions and that's the last thing I need."</p><p>Secretly, Quinn was hoping that Santana didn't want to go. Because that would have gave her the excuse to also not go. Cause that's what best friends do right? She wouldn't have to admit that she didn't want to go because she didn't want to see Rachel and Finn together.</p><p>It was funny, because the last she heard from Tina was that Rachel and Finn had broken up. So she came to the wedding in hopes that maybe it was her chance.</p><p>It wasn't until she watched them sing their duet together that she knew something was off. And seeing Finn answer the door to Rachel's room was just heart shattering for her. Now, she had to go about the entire afternoon pretending that she didn't have these very real feelings for Rachel without anyone knowing.</p><p>The girls got ready and headed down to the pool deck together. Once there, Santana spotted Brittany and Sam sitting at one of the tables near the grill. She was wearing the bathing suit that Santana loved a lot. A little too much, if we were being completely honest. Before she was caught staring, she turned to Quinn.</p><p>"Let's grab a drink from the bar."</p><p>Quinn couldn't say no to that. Santana bought each of them a vegas bomb, which they threw back as if they had been drinking for years.</p><p>But little did Santana know, she was preparing to numb the pain of seeing the girl she loved together with her ex again.</p><p>"Hopefully, this liquor makes this afternoon bearable." Santana uttered under her breath. They were carrying their drinks back to the area where the Glee club was now congregating. They took seats near Tina and Mike, who were talking with Rory and Sugar.</p><p>It seemed as if everyone was happy. Which made the girls happy for them, regardless of how they were both currently feeling.</p><p>Rachel and Finn walked towards everyone, hand in hand.</p><p>Santana was busy in a conversation with Sugar, not noticing Quinn's mood change.</p><p>Quinn and Rachel locked eyes, Rachel giving her a sympathetic look. Quinn got up from her seat and began to walk away. The chair moving caught Santana's attention, and she watched as her best friend was heading in the opposite direction of the gathering. She turned to look at Rachel who immediately looked away, and that's when she knew. She got up, and followed her.</p><p>The barbecue was a bad idea. Quinn wasn't ready. She walked quickly, past the bushes and onto the shore of the lake. She slipped out of her shoes and walked along the water. She didn't understand how someone she hated, someone she loathed for a good amount of her high school career- was now someone that she had feelings for. Very intense, real feelings that she hadn't felt for anyone else. Not Sam, Finn or even Puck. Quinn took another sip of her drink, wiping her eyes as the tears began to fall. The denial she had been living with for years was finally catching up to her, and there was nothing she could do about it.</p><p>"Quinn, you could've told me it was Rachel."</p><p>The sound of Santana's voice scared her. She turned towards her friend, who was now walking next to her.</p><p>"This isn't the way I wanted you to find out." Quinn admitted. "I wanted to tell you, I just didn't have the words for it."</p><p>"You are talking to the queen of not finding the words to explain any type of feelings." She smiled.</p><p>As always, they walked in silence once more. Santana was giving Quinn some time to process everything. She had been just outed, technically.</p><p>They sat on chairs that were under a tree a little ways a way from where they came from. It was peaceful and soothing. Santana found her hand on Quinn's, hoping that would give her some kind of comfort.</p><p>"Are we-" Quinn paused. "Is this our life now? Watching them love someone else?"</p><p>Santana shrugged. "I don't know, but it doesn't have to be."</p><p>"Well for now, we have each other." Quinn said as she placed her open hand on Santana's. "Not that we didn't already have each other's back from the beginning."</p><p>Santana smiled, realizing that her and Quinn's friendship was much different now. Hurt had brought them closer than ever, something that she never imagined would happen in this lifetime. Especially to the two of them, they always got what they wanted.</p><p>They got up from the chairs and started walking back towards the party.</p><p>"Refill?" Quinn asked.</p><p>"I think that's a great idea."</p><p>Santana put her arm around Quinn as they walked back up the stairs towards the pool deck. "We can get through this Q."</p><p>"We will. We'll be okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AN: Thanks for all the love guys! Keep writing reviews and leaving kudos! Makes for a happy writer! :) I also will not reveal the ships for this fic, not yet.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The barbecue was a complete mess. Santana was close to drunk at this point, not really knowing how to handle watching Brittany sit on Sam's lap and make out with him. So she kept throwing back shots, until she could bear to look at them.</p><p>Jake and Puck ended up bringing alcohol, so there was no need for the girls to keep purchasing from the bar. Everyone had some sort of liquor in them at this point, which helped the uptight members relax a little.</p><p>Quinn was sitting at the edge of the jacuzzi with her feet inside the water. It was a chilly night and she forgot her jacket in the hotel room. Santana had gone upstairs to grab it along with her own.</p><p>"Quinn?" She knew that voice. "Can we talk?"</p><p>She didn't turn around. Rachel walked over slowly, and proceeded to sit next to Quinn. She placed her feet in the water as well.</p><p>"Quinn.."</p><p>"No Rachel, no. I don't want to talk about this. I'm not doing this." Quinn said.</p><p>"I think we should talk about it though. I feel like I should explain."</p><p>"Explain what? That you called me, a week before the wedding saying that we could possibly start something. Only for you to ignore me the entire time basically, and then I go to your room and Finn answers the door." Quinn was hurt, and there wasn't enough of her drink left to make it through this conversation.</p><p>"I know okay, I know. But Quinn-" She paused. "I'm pregnant."</p><p>That left Quinn speechless.</p><p>"I only found out a few days ago."</p><p>"And that's why you've been drinking juice all day." Quinn looked over at Rachel.</p><p>"It's his, Quinn. I can't deny him the chance to be a father."</p><p>"That doesn't mean that you have to be with him. He can still be the father, and you can still date whomever you choose." Quinn explained.</p><p>"I still love-"</p><p>"I think you should stop right there Berry, and I think you should leave." Santana was walking up now, with their jackets in hand. She could see the look on Quinn's face, and she knew whatever she talked to Rachel about wasn't good. And probably wasn't something she wanted to hear.</p><p>Rachel knew better than to fight back, so she got up and left. Santana took her spot next to Quinn and placed her jacket around her shoulders.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay, Q."</p><p>Quinn was crying, heartbroken yet again. Santana rubbed her back, in a small attempt to make her feel better. But she knew this was going to take time.</p><p>"She's pregnant, San. <em>Pregnant." </em>She wiped her eyes, not that it stopped the tears from falling. "I love her. I always have."</p><p>"Hey look, we'll get through this. Eventually, we'll find someone who will love us. It's just gonna take some time." Santana started to get up. "Let's go back to the room. I think we stayed long enough."</p><p>Santana held her hand out, and Quinn took it. She got up, and the both began walking back towards the entrance to the hotel.</p><p>Little did they know, Brittany had come around the corner and was now watching them walk away, hand in hand.</p><hr/><p>Santana was outside on the balcony relaxing while Quinn was in the shower. Quinn's pack of cigarettes was on the table next to her chair and she decided to try one. She always gave her friend crap when it came to them, but she was drunk and literally didn't care at this point.</p><p>"Quinn hurry up, I wanna shower too." She called out.</p><p>Santana lit the stogie and place it in her mouth. She inhaled, then blew the smoke out. <em>This isn't too bad, </em>she thought. She couldn't see herself smoking all the time like Quinn did.</p><p>Quinn was out of the shower now, and had joined Santana on the balcony. Her hair was still wet, dripping down her back. Her bra was a light shade of blue and her towel was wrapped around her waist. Unknowingly, Santana's jaw dropped. Even though they had been out of high school for a few years now, Quinn still looked as good as she did back then.</p><p>"San?"</p><p>She snapped out of her trance and looked at her friend who was eyeing the cigarette in her hand.</p><p>"Okay look, I don't wanna hear it I just wanted to try."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, just watch. Now? You'll be smoking. I tell you all the time, it takes one." She laughed. Quinn grabbed the pack of cigarettes and got her own out. "What made you want to smoke one?"</p><p>"You always claim that it helps with stress, I wanted to see if you were right."</p><p>That afternoon hadn't been the easiest for Santana, pretending to not see Brittany placing kisses on Sam's cheek or holding his hand when they went to the pool. But she had to believe her advice right? Everything was going to get easier eventually. But how long was that going to take? And why couldn't it just be right now? She's had months to process that Brittany was with Sam. But it wasn't something she could accept.</p><p>"Was I?"</p><p>Quinn turned to look at Santana.</p><p>"You might be, to be honest."</p><p>Santana ashed her cigarette and began to walk inside. She was just in her bra and underwear, with a towel also wrapped around her waist. She dropped the towel right outside the bathroom when someone knocked on the door.</p><p>"I got it, S." Quinn placed her cigarette in the ash tray and ran over to the door.</p><p>When she opened the door, there stood Brittany. She looked at Quinn, who was basically half naked.</p><p>"Britt?" She finally said. "Whatsup?</p><p>"Can we talk?"</p><p>"Yeah.. hang on. Let me grab a shirt." Quinn ran inside to grab a shirt from her bag.</p><p>She walked back towards the front door, and shut it behind her. Brittany was somewhat pacing in the hallway, the sound of the door catching her attention.</p><p>"Whats going on, Britt?"</p><p>"I just-" She said. "Is anything going on, with you and San?"</p><p>"Like, romantically?"</p><p>"Yeah," Brittany replied. "I saw you guys walking away from the pool holding hands, and I've been fighting myself from coming to your guys room to ask. But I couldn't take it and I had to."</p><p>Quinn felt a little offended. She got that Brittany was Santana's ex. But she wasn't in any place to be questioning Quinn about it.</p><p>"Nothing is going on between us, Britt." She was looked at Brittany, but she was making any eye contact with Quinn. "Just say what you wanna say."</p><p>"I still love her Quinn, it's just that I'm with Sam."</p><p>"No. Don't do that. You can't say that. Santana, she's a mess without you. And if you loved her, and you wanted to be with her, you would be." Quinn replied. She was getting upset.</p><p>"For someone who isn't doing anything with San you sure are getting upset."</p><p>"She's my best friend, Brittany. And so are you. And you <em>know </em>that what you're saying is just not fair to her even though she can't hear what you're saying." Quinn crossed her arms. "You can't expect her to wait for you forever. She deserves to be happy."</p><p>"Of course I know that, and I want her to be happy."</p><p>"And if you meant that Britt, then you wouldn't be here with me asking if we had something going on. What would you have done if I had said yes?"</p><p>Brittany was silent, left speechless. She knew Quinn was right. And honestly, she wasn't completely sure why she was there asking either. It bothered her that Santana may have moved on, but she was with Sam. She was jealous.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Q. But I was a mess too when we broke up. I don't mean to be constantly be hurting her. I don't." A single tear from her eye. "Can you please, take care of her?"</p><p>"I'm trying my best. I promise I will."</p><p>They hugged, and Brittany started to walk down the hallway. She stopped and turned back towards Quinn. "Please, don't tell San I was here okay?"</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>And with that, Brittany turned and continued down the hallway. When she was finally out of sight, Quinn unlocked the door and went back inside.</p><p>"Who was that?" Santana was laying on the bed, flipping through the channels on the tv.</p><p>"Just Kitty, she was asking where I got my bathing suit top from." Quinn replied.</p><p>"I ordered room service, since we didn't eat dinner yet. Spaghetti, I know it's your favorite." Santana smiled.</p><p>There was always something about Santana's smile that made Quinn smile. And the fact that she remembered what her favorite food was. She had forgotten how good it felt to be with her best friend. It made her happy, a lot more happier than she had been in a long time.</p><p>Quinn joined Santana on the bed, where they watched some tv before room service delivered their food.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night talking about basically everything. Bringing up old memories of high school, and some of the ridiculous songs they performed in Glee Club.</p><p>Eventually, Santana fell asleep. Quinn turned to her best friend who was sleeping peacefully. Out of all the friends that she's had in this lifetime, Santana had always been the one that had her back. Yeah, they fought here and there. Physically, even. But their friendship never faltered.</p><p>Quinn pulled the covers out from under Santana, and pulled it over her. She climbed in as well, and Santana ended up scooting closer to her and put her arm over her as if they had been doing it for years.</p><p>What if Brittany was right all along?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's nearly mid day when Santana wakes up with the sun is beaming on her face. She's sweating, and not surprisingly- half naked. Sometime during the night she must've taken her shirt off. It happened often and regularly. Quinn was turned away from her, facing the opposite wall. The way the light shown on her back accented all her muscles. Santana took a few seconds to stare. Quinn carried the weight of the world most days, especially throughout high school. You would've never known that if you didn't see her go through it, which is why Santana carried Quinn in her heart.</p><p>Her best friend was undoubtedly one of the strongest people she had ever known, and someone she looked up to for years. Not that she would ever tell her that.</p><p>Santana got up from the bed and walked out onto the balcony. She threw her shirt over her shoulder, while enjoying the view while she could. Their checkout time was noon, so she wanted to take in all the beauty she could before she had to leave. The weekend had been a complete disaster. Ms. Pillsbury running out before the ceremony, watching Brittany and Sam be all couply and Quinn having to deal with Rachel being pregnant with Finn's baby.</p><p>What worried her, was that once they leave the hotel- they'd be going their separate ways. She'd be heading back to Louisville, and Quinn to New Haven. Santana didn't want her friend spiraling. Which was bound to happen, because that's just who Quinn was. She thought back to senior year when Quinn decided to dye her hair pink and become a skank, and she laughed. That was also when she started smoking. When she finally got her shit together, Quinn initially promised Santana and Brittany that she would quit but it never happened.</p><p>And all it took was one weekend with Santana not getting her way. Not being able to show Brittany the love she had inside of her because yet another boy was in the way. Not that it was a problem that it was Sam, or that he was a boy. It was primarily because it wasn't her.</p><p>Santana heard Quinn get out of bed and head to the bathroom. She decided to get a cigarette out and smoke it. But before she had the chance to light it, Quinn grabbed her hand to stop her. The action startled Santana, and when she turned to look at her friend she was laughing because she knew she had scared her.</p><p>"Told you, it only takes one." She slips the cigarette out of Santana's fingertips and into her own. "I'll take this."</p><p>"Look who's all high and mighty now." Santana smirked. She took a seat on the chair next to Quinn's and got comfortable. "Since when were you the one being a good influence? Even though you're technically not, because there you are smoking it."</p><p>Quinn reached her hand out to give the cigarette to Santana. "Maybe I just wanted to share."</p><p>Even though neither of the girls were going to say it, they both knew that they would've never made it through this weekend without each other. It was a shame that majority of the weekend was spent hurt or crying, but it was what it was. There was also sex, but there was no way in hell that they were ever going to talk about that.</p><p>Quinn looked out over the lake, watching the birds fly over and take dips once in a while. She had an ongoing battle in her mind- deciding if she should tell Santana about Brittany's visit last night. What good would it do, telling her? Would it be giving Santana false hope? It would be. And that's why she wasn't going to tell her. She turned to her friend who was taking a drag of the cigarette.</p><p>"It's weird, because as much as I wanted this weekend to end? I don't really want it to. Louisville is a drag. I have no friends, and I don't have you." Santana handed the cigarette back to Quinn. "Why can't New Haven be closer to Louisville?"</p><p>"It's just the way the world is, S." Quinn said before she took a drag of the cigarette. "You- gonna be okay though?"</p><p>"I'll be alright. I just have to get back into the routine of things, I guess. How about you?"</p><p>"It's nothing I'm not already used to. Can you imagine though? I spent all that time chasing Finn, and resenting Rachel for taking him from me. And now? I'm chasing <em>Rachel? </em>The world works in mysterious ways." She laughed. "I'm surprised you haven't made any jokes about it yet. It isn't like you."</p><p>"Naw, I didn't feel the need to. I mean, I saw the hurt in your eyes Q. I wasn't planning on making any jokes about it. I care about you. I would never joke to you about that."</p><p>And with that sentence? Butterflies appeared in Quinn's stomach.</p><p>It was strange, but not unwelcomed.</p><hr/><p>Around noon, Santana and Quinn began to head downstairs to the lobby. They turned their keys into the front desk and walked out to the breezeway where they waited for their uber to arrive.</p><p>Brittany walked out shortly after. Sam was at the front desk. Santana waved to her, and Brittany gave her a small wave back. Quinn and Brittany locked eyes but no gestures were made.</p><p>"What was that all about?" Santana asked.</p><p>"Nothing." Quinn replied. And she left it at that.</p><p>She figured that Brittany was probably upset with her. What Quinn said last night wasn't wrong though, because she knew Santana deserved to be happy. Brittany couldn't have the best of both worlds. It wasn't fair. It was selfish of her.</p><p>Santana shook Quinn from her thoughts to let her know that the Uber was here.</p><p>The ride to the airport went by too fast. Soon, the girls were saying their goodbyes. Santana was leaving before Quinn, so they we standing outside of her gate as the other people on her flight began to board.</p><p>"You can call me anytime okay? Day or night. I don't care even if it's 4 in the morning."</p><p>"San you know that you'll be grouchy." Quinn laughed. "But thank you. And the same goes for you too, okay?"</p><p>They hugged, and Quinn felt that they held on for a little longer than normal. When they released, their eyes met. It was familiar, a place they had been in before but this time Santana kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>"I love you, Q."</p><p>"I love you too San."</p><p>Quinn watched as Santana scanned her ticket in and walked down the platform. But before she got too far, she stopped and turned.</p><p>Santana smiled, knowing that Quinn had been watching her walk away. She gave her a wave, and Quinn returned it. Santana turned around and walked down and out of Quinn's view.</p><p>For the last few days, Quinn had been counting down the minutes until the weekend was over. And now she wished she had just a little more time.</p><p>More time to relax, to talk. To laugh and enjoy time with no one else but Santana. The thought of her made her cheeks warm. She was sitting in one of the airport chairs facing the windows so she could see Santana's plane. It was reversing now, and she watched as her best friend was leaving.</p><p>Now she could only wonder if Santana was looking back at the airport, hoping that she was watching her too.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been about a week and a half now since Quinn returned home to New Haven. Home was such a funny word to her though, because no where she went really felt that way. The only place she really felt like she was home, was in the choir room. Why? She never really understood, until she actually left Lima.</p><p>The choir room was the one place that she felt at peace. Somewhere that she could be herself without being judged. And it was nice, and definitely a change of pace for her. On the outside, everything was about the look of things.</p><p>School had been a complete drag, and she found herself looking at Santana's instagram. Scrolling through her entire page, and smiling when she saw a certain pictures that made her heart flutter.</p><p>It was 1 am on a Friday night, and Quinn was drinking with her roommates in their apartment. It was a laid back night. They had a bottle of red open and were watching re-runs of Grey's Anatomy playing on tv.</p><p>"Quinn, you still haven't told us about the wedding! Did your friend ever keep their word?"</p><p>Jessica and Emily were Quinn's roommates for the entire time she had been at Yale. It was hard at first for her to find anyone she could vibe with. As we all know, she didn't have much close friends at McKinley and her crew was constructed of just Santana, Brittany and her. When Rachel initially called her about getting together, Quinn was in the car with Jess and Emily. She didn't know how to tell them that Rachel was a girl so she kept the pronouns out of it.</p><p>"Nothing happened, I spent most of the weekend with San." She replied. "And to be honest; that was probably the better choice."</p><p>She wanted to tell them eventually, that she also liked girls. Quinn wasn't in high school anymore, and she knew that the outside world was a much more accepting and forgiving place. But she wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet, it was just a technicality that Santana found out. </p><p>Which, she was glad about. It saved her from having to actually tell her herself. Inside she knew that it was good that Santana knew about the real Quinn. She initially expected the side of Santana to tease and rag her about it but she got none of it. She got a side she had never really seen too often and that was the compassionate side. The truth was, she only saw that side come out to Brittany and she just happened to be in the vicinity to see it happen.</p><p>"Well-" Emily said as she took a sip. "I'm glad you had a good weekend with Santana. When is she coming to visit by the way?"</p><p>"Hopefully soon."</p><hr/><p>Santana was sitting on the bleachers of the football field at Louisville. It was nearly dark out, and she had just finished practice.</p><p>
  <em>Have fun at practice. Call me when you aren't busy.</em>
</p><p>She had been staring at a text from Brittany for nearly ten minutes when one of the girls on the team got her attention.</p><p>"Santana, what are you still doing here?"</p><p>"Just chillin', I got a text from my ex and like I want to call her but I don't."</p><p>Caitlyn sat down next to her, and put her bag in front of her feet. "Is it one of those things that you just aren't sure that is a good idea?"</p><p>"Yeah, I mean-" Santana placed her phone face down on the bleacher next to her. "I still love her and it's just hard seeing her happy with someone else."</p><p>Caitlyn had been the closest thing to a friend that Santana had since getting to Louisville. Her roommate was a complete and utter nerd, didn't do anything but study and wanted the dorm room completely quiet at all times of the day. Which was difficult for Santana because once she started listening to music, she would sing. So she made sure that her roommate was out of the room before she started listening to music. It was just easier that way. And that's where Caitlyn came in, she lived a little off of campus in a nice apartment her parents got for her before she started school. She loved music and played basically every instrument under the sun. Caitlyn would play music while Santana would sing and they'd do that until the late hours of the night, taking shots in between.</p><p>"How about you call her and find out what she wants." Caitlyn stood up and grabbed her bag. "And I'll stay in the parking lot and wait. If it ends bad, we can go down the street and get some milkshakes. If it's good? We can still get milkshakes."</p><p>Santana nodded, and Caitlyn turned and walked down the stairs and into the parking lot. She grabbed her phone and clicked on Brittany's name. It rang a few times before she picked up.</p><p>"Hey San!" Brittany sounded like her usual self, perky. Happy.</p><p>"Hey Britt, what's going on?"</p><p>"I have something to tell you. And see, I wanted to be on the phone because I wasn't sure how you would take it." She paused. "San, Sam proposed last night."</p><p>Santana could feel her heart physically stop. No way this could be real.</p><p>"I said yes."</p><p>It was like the world began to spin. Santana's body began to grow numb, and her breathing began to shorten. Sam <em>proposed </em>to Brittany. Now what was she supposed to do?</p><hr/><p>Back in New Haven, Quinn was finishing up her last cup of wine when she got a notification from Facebook on her phone. She washed her wine glass and placed it on the drying rack before grabbing her phone off of the coffee table in the living room. When she opened the notification, she froze.</p><p>"What's your plan for this weekend, Quinn?" Emily called out from her room. She walked back out into the living room and sat on the couch next to Quinn. "Staying home again?"</p><p>"Actually," She showed Emily her phone. It was a picture of a generously big ring on Brittany's finger, placed there by Sam. <em>I said yes! </em>the caption read. "I think I have somewhere to be this weekend."</p><p>"Isn't that Santana's ex?"</p><p>"It is. And by now, she probably found out. I have to go to Louisville."</p><p>Quinn ran to her room and packed a bag, got in her car and began her 13 hour journey to Kentucky without a plan or any type of idea about how she was going to handle this. All she knew? Was that she needed to be there for Santana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LONG CHAPTER WARNING-- </p>
<hr/>
<p>The drive to Louisville was not as bad as Quinn initially thought it was going to be. On the way there, she tried to call Santana multiple times to no avail. She had about 2 hours left in her road trip when she got a phone call from a number that she didn't recognize.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Hey, is this Quinn?" The voice on the other line answered.</p>
<p>"It is, who's this?"</p>
<p>"This is Caitlyn, Santana's teammate. She's uh- been in my guest bedroom since yesterday and hasn't come out." She explained. "She gave me your number a while ago, in case of emergencies and I know this is one of them."</p>
<p>Quinn started to drive faster now, just barely keeping it over the speed limit.</p>
<p>"I'll send you my address. Are you almost here?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I should be there in about an two hours or so." Quinn replied.</p>
<p>"Alright. I'll see you when you get here. Drive safe, Quinn." And Caitlyn hung up.</p>
<p>Quinn didn't really know what she would be dealing with when she got to Kentucky. She was nervous, actually. Because she didn't want Santana to get the wrong idea. She was going there as her best friend. Mr. Shue's disaster of a wedding was a one time thing, and she believed that if she kept telling herself that then maybe she'd believe it.</p>
<p>The rest of the drive was spent listening to a playlist that she created when her heart started to race. And there were only a few things that did that. Exams, cheer competitions, and Santana.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Caitlyn was cleaning up her living room when she heard a knock at the door. She checked her watch, and realized that it was probably Quinn. Time had really run away from her, making sure that her apartment was presentable. Granted, she never had anyone over other than Santana and they were both pretty messy. So there wasn't really any need for her to tidy up but today she was having someone new come over and she didn't feel like getting judged.</p>
<p>When she opened the door, there stood Quinn. She looked a little tired, hair somewhat messy. She was holding a monster energy drink in one hand and a hot pocket in another.</p>
<p>"Hey Quinn. It's nice to meet you." Caitlyn stepped aside to let Quinn inside. "I just wish it would've been under better circumstances."</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you too. San told me about you when we were at the wedding." Quinn placed her things down on the table and shook Caitlyn's hand. "And yeah, same here."</p>
<p>"The guest room is the room straight down the hallway. I've tried to give her food and stuff and she just won't open the door. Hopefully, if she knows it's you then she'll open up."</p>
<p>Quinn walked down the hallway. With every step, her heart rate sped up. She didn't understand why, she's seen Santana a million times.</p>
<p>She knock three times, "San?" She said. "It's me, Q."</p>
<p>On the opposite side of the door, she heard shuffling. After a few seconds she heard the door unlock and there stood Santana. Mascara running, tears streaming down her face. Her best friend looked absolutely defeated. It was like she was a shell of who Santana used to be, and it absolutely broke Quinn's heart to see her like that. Almost immediately, Santana fell into Quinn's arms and started to break down. Quinn held her up the best she could and they both walked into the room together, shutting the door behind them.</p>
<p>Caitlyn watched as Santana transformed into a different person. Granted, she hadn't been friends with her as long as Quinn had. But there was something about seeing them together. She's seen Santana at some of her worst moments. She was there when she had initially broke up with Brittany and she was a complete mess. She decided to pin a note in her thoughts and talk to Santana about it later.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It took Santana a little while to finally come out and say something to Quinn. She felt completely safe in Quinn's arms and she allowed herself to let go. The tears weren't stopping, and she found herself gasping for air.</p>
<p>"San you gotta breath. Please." She knew she had to, she was starting to get light headed. "I got you."</p>
<p><em>I got you. </em>It replayed over and over in Santana's head.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, her breathing started to began to even and she sat up to take a deep breath in.</p>
<p>Quinn's arms were still wrapped around her body, holding her close. Santana wiped her eyes with her sleeve and broke out of Quinn's grip. But almost immediately she missed the feeling of her arms around her.</p>
<p>"Q you didn't have to come all this way." She said, lying. The truth was she was grateful that Quinn was there. She felt alone, the most alone she had felt in a very long time.</p>
<p>"I did. I couldn't even imagine leaving you by yourself right now San."</p>
<p>Santana began to tell Quinn the story of what happened the night before when Brittany called her. She sat and listened, and offered support when asked. She wanted Santana to be able to vent and work through her feelings since they were all still really fresh.</p>
<p>They talked for hours, and eventually Santana started to feel a tiny bit better. It wasn't something that could happen overnight. Santana got some clothes and decided to take a shower. Quinn remained in the room. She turned the tv on and found something to play as background noise while she scrolled on her phone. She clicked on the picture of Brittany's engagement ring to see the comments. It was hard to read, and if she had a hard time going through them she could only imagine what it was like for Santana.</p>
<p>The shower was off now, and Quinn decided to plug her phone in and relax before Santana got into the room. It was early evening now, the sun setting in the distance. Caitlyn's apartment had a nice view of the city. Santana walked back into the room to see Quinn was watching the sunset from the window. Her silhouette outlined by the setting sun, she couldn't help but stare. After a couple seconds, she shut the door and that got Quinn's attention.</p>
<p>"Hey, you okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm better. Especially after that shower."</p>
<p>Neither of them had an appetite, Quinn was completely exhausted from the drive and Santana from well, crying for what seemed like an unbearable amount of hours.</p>
<p>Santana hung her towel up on the hook behind the door and laid on the bed. Quinn followed in suit, the sun now nearly set on the horizon.</p>
<p>The tv was playing a random game show as the girls got comfortable in the bed.</p>
<p>New Haven was colder than Kentucky this time of year, but it didn't mean that Quinn was anywhere near used to the cold temperatures. She shivered a little, and then started to tremble a little uncontrollably. Back home she had a weighted blanket along with an extra fuzzy comforter to keep her warm at night but here she just had a normal comforter. She moved towards the edge of the bed, to not disturb Santana as she slept. She didn't want to wake her.</p>
<p>Quinn got up and went to her bag to get her hoodie out. It was her favorite Yale item, she got it the first day she attended classes. It helped make the coldness a little more bearable. She climbed back into bed but she was still pretty cold. She rubbed her hands together, blowing warm air in between. Quinn felt the bed shift and before she knew it, Santana's arms were around her pulling her close. Her body was warm, and it helped Quinn's body relax. She was tired and within minutes, she was sleeping.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, Quinn woke up a little before sunrise. They had fallen asleep early the night before, so it didn't surprise her that she was up earlier than usual. Santana was sleeping soundly and Quinn didn't want to wake her up. So she slipped out of bed and shot a text to Caitlyn letting her know that she was going to go out to get some coffee for the three of them.</p>
<p>There was a cute little coffee shop a little down the road from the apartment. It wasn't too small, enough to seat around twelve people comfortably inside. She decided to hang out here for a bit, she didn't want to buy the coffees and neither of the girls would be awake when she arrived back at the apartment.</p>
<p><em>I'll head back when I get a text back from Caitlyn, </em>she told herself. She ordered a caramel macchiato, and took a seat outside the shop. She thought about the night before, how Santana's arms pulled her in to keep her warm. She tried not to think too into it, being that she wasn't in Kentucky for what seemed to be her selfish reasons.</p>
<p>The sun was just about risen now, so Quinn pulled her phone and took a picture. She posted it to her instagram story, tagging the name of the coffee shop before clicking share.</p>
<p>The morning definitely wasn't as cold as the night before so Quinn was definitely enjoying herself. A few minutes later, her phone vibrated. A notification from instagram.</p>
<p>
  <em>brittanyff2 replied to your story.</em>
</p>
<p>Quinn sighed realizing now that Brittany probably knew she was in Kentucky.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're in KY?</em>
</p>
<p>Quinn looked at the message and thought about how she was going to reply. There was no way out of it, she had already opened it. So Brittany would know that she read it. And no reply would be worse than not replying at all.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, I am B.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow, I don't remember you driving all the way to KY when Santana and I first broke up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't start this Britt. You know this situation is completely different.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah- it is because you like her. Just admit it.</em>
</p>
<p>Quinn was growing furious. Brittany didn't have <em>any </em>say in what goes on with Santana at this point. She's engaged.</p>
<p>
  <em>You broke her heart Brittany. You can't be upset that I'm here for her just because you assume something happened a couple weekends ago.</em>
</p>
<p>A few minutes went by with no reply. Quinn slipped her phone back into her pocket. After finishing her drink, she checked her messages to see that Caitlyn had finally replied with what kind of coffee she wanted and that they were both awake now.</p>
<p>While ordering the coffees, her phone vibrated but she chose to ignore it knowing that it was a reply from Brittany.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Santana woke up to a empty bed. She quickly searched the room, spotting Quinn's bag still sitting in the same spot as the night before.</p>
<p>A part of her was panicking, thinking that Quinn had left without saying goodbye. But she was relieved knowing that wasn't the case. She went into the bathroom to freshen up, and walked into the living room to see Caitlyn quietly playing her guitar.</p>
<p>"Hey," Her friend said. "How you feelin'?"</p>
<p>"Better- I mean, as good as can really be expected." Santana took a seat next to her on the couch. "Shit just seems so surreal. How can she be engaged?"</p>
<p>Caitlyn didn't really know how to reply, instead- placed her hand on Santana's.</p>
<p>"Do you know where Quinn went?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, she went down the street to the coffee shop. She got up early early, like- ass crack of dawn early." She laughed. "She said she's on her way back with some coffee's for us."</p>
<p>Santana took the guitar from Caitlyn and began to play Rain by SWV. She had picked up guitar pretty quickly, and she had learned to play songs by ear. Caitlyn heard a knock on the door, and went over to open it. Quinn walked in, to see Santana completely in the zone, playing the guitar.</p>
<p>No one from Lima had seen or heard Santana play guitar, not even Brittany. It was something she picked up to keep herself busy. And it just so happened that Rain was one of her favorite songs. Quinn placed the holder with the coffees on the dining table and and quickly jotted something in her notes on her phone.</p>
<p>Santana looked up to see Quinn watching her.</p>
<p>"Oh shit, Q. I didn't even see you standing there." Santana placed the guitar on the stand next to the couch.</p>
<p>"It's okay." Quinn sat on the chair opposite of Santana. "Since when did you play guitar? You're crazy good."</p>
<p>Caitlyn watched as Santana's cheeks began to turn a shade of red. "Nah, I'm not that good."</p>
<p>"Sometimes, S- you should just take the compliment." Quinn shook her head. She got up and as she walked past Santana she patted her on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go and shower. Your coffee is over there on the table."</p>
<p>"Thank you!" She called over her shoulder as she went to grab her drink. She took it and walked outside onto the small balcony.</p>
<p>"San?" Caitlyn said as she walked outside to join Santana. "Are we, not gonna talk about this?"</p>
<p>"Talk about what?"</p>
<p>"<em>THAT? </em>In there? You and Quinn?"</p>
<p>Santana laughed, her and Quinn? No way.</p>
<p>"There's nothing going on, Cait. She's my best friend." She took a sip of her coffee.</p>
<p>"Okay, but- hear me out," She said. "She drove throughout the night to get to you. You blushed when she complimented you on playing guitar. If you two were just, <em>best friends, </em>then I wouldn't have seen what I did."</p>
<p>"You're seeing things. We've been best friends forever. This is just our relationship." But the more she thought about it, the more she started to question it.</p>
<p>"Look, and I may be wrong. But, you don't think that things are a little different since the wedding? I mean, you told me what happened. You told me every. Gruesome. Detail." Caitlyn laughed as she shook her head. "You can't tell me that the cuddling, the hand holding, all of that was absolutely nothing."</p>
<p>Santana thought back to the night before, when she felt Quinn shivering and pulled her close. She had never done that before, but she was her best friend and all she wanted to do was keep her warm.</p>
<p>"I mean-"</p>
<p>"No no, don't say it. Don't say it's because you guys are best friends." Caitlyn took a sip of her coffee and turned to Santana. "Didn't you say, that Brittany was also your best friend before you guys ended up together?"</p>
<p>Santana was left in silence. Caitlyn turned and walked back into the house, leaving Santana with her thoughts.</p>
<p>She wasn't wrong.</p>
<p>Quinn was out of the shower now. Santana turned to see her talking to Caitlyn, smiling and laughing about something she said. Their eyes met and immediately, Quinn's smile got bigger.</p>
<p><em>Oh shit, </em>she thought to herself as her heart started to race, in a good way. <em>Maybe, she's right.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>AN: Check out vicjamieson on tiktok to see his guitar cover of Rain by SWV. It is ABSOLUTELY outstanding and definitely a whole mood. So just imagine Santana playing the guitar like he is.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>ALSO! Thanks for all the love you guys have been showing this story. I really like where it's going. Continue the reviews, likes etc! Makes for a happy writer man.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quinn spent a few days in Louisville before heading back to New Haven. She wanted to stay longer, but she couldn't keep missing classes. Quinn prided herself on her 4.0 GPA and there was a huge test she had to do that very next day.</p><p>"I wish you could stay longer, Q. It's nice having you here. And Caitlyn loves you." Santana laughed. "She may love you more than I do."</p><p><em>More than I do, </em>echoed in Quinn's head a little longer than what she deemed normal.</p><p>"I know, but I got that test for Calculus and I can't miss it." Quinn was placing her bag in her trunk and then closed it. "I promise I'll come back. A few more weeks and school will be out for summer. Think you can survive until then?"</p><p>Santana pushed Quinn playfully. "I'll be fine. I promise."</p><p>The girls hugged before Quinn got into her car. She started it up, and rolled down her window. "If you need anything though, San. Call me okay?"</p><p>"I will. Thanks again Q, for everything."</p><p>Quinn nodded, put her car in drive and began to drive away.</p><p>As she got onto the interstate, she turned on the radio and rolled the passenger window down. The past few days with Santana had been fun. They went sight seeing, and Santana took Quinn onto campus to show her around while she went to class. They had lunch together everyday, and Quinn enjoyed every minute. It was something so familiar, so nice. She didn't like the loneliness she felt at Yale.</p><p>Quinn always thought that starting over in New Haven was what she wanted. What she needed. She craved it. But after a few months, she realized that the world was a different place without her friends. Everyone had moved on, and it was hard to manage. Her mental health wasn't the best, granted her life hadn't been the easiest. She made friends, but something just wasn't the same.</p><p>Which is why the weekend at the wedding was so refreshing, despite what actually happened. Quinn was surrounded by friends. By people who knew what she went through and understood everything about her.</p><p>Once Quinn got into a comfortable lane, she put her car in cruise control and took a deep breath in- preparing herself for the long drive ahead of her.</p><hr/><p>Santana lingered in the parking lot for a little while after Quinn drove away. It was funny, when she thought about it. A part of her wanted to get into the car with Quinn and go with her to New Haven. But with cheer and school, it just wasn't possible. The entire time Quinn was there, the conversation she had with Caitlyn remained in her mind.</p><p>She had never thought of Quinn in that way. The only person that Santana had ever had really strong feelings for was Brittany, who was now engaged to Sam.</p><p>Anytime she thought about it, it was like another mini knife being jabbed into her heart. It hurt, because she always thought that they were destined to be together. That Brittany was her forever. Maybe breaking up with her was a mistake.</p><p>Santana walked down to the shop and purchased a pack of cigarettes. She took the long way back to her dorm, and sat on a bench under a tree. She lit a stogie, and took a puff.</p><p>What was most surprising to Santana about the past couple days was the fact that she barely thought about Brittany. It was nice forgetting about reality for a while but now it was time for her to face the music. Having Quinn for the brunt of it all was something she'd be forever grateful for.</p><p>But what she couldn't figure out, was if she had feelings for Quinn. Nah, it's just the fact that Quinn has been here for her more lately and that her heart just got broken. And yeah they had sex, but all of this was due to the fact that they were both hurting.</p><p>Santana ashed her cigarette and began walking back to her dorm. Before she got to her room, she pulled out her phone and opened a new message to Quinn.</p><p>
  <em>I'll miss you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Quinn arrived back in New Haven, she found that she had what seemed like a hole in her stomach. A pit, that couldn't be filled and she couldn't explain it. Once she parked she checked her phone and saw the text from Santana.</p><p>It made her stomach flutter. And it was a odd feeling because she had both feelings at the same time. She stared at the text from Santana for a few minutes before getting out of her car.</p><p>Quinn got out of her car and headed to class to take her exam., but not before texting back.</p><p>
  <em>I'll miss you too San.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Santana was sitting in the cafeteria with Caitlyn when she got a reply from Quinn. She smiled, a little too wide. She felt something hit her forehead and realized that Caitlyn had thrown a tatertot at her.</p><p>"A text from Quinn?"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Caitlyn." She chuckled.</p><p>"It <em>issss,</em> isn't it." Caitlyn shook her head. "I don't get why neither of you will admit it. I saw you both the entire time she was here. The way you guys started sitting super close when we were playing Playstation? The way you sat behind her and then <em>helped </em>her play?"</p><p>Santana's jaw dropped. "She was doing shitty, Cait. I had to help her."</p><p>"Yeah and you could've helped her by just taking the remote like I used to do with you when you first started playing." Caitlyn started laughing. "But no, you sat behind her. It's kinda like how I went on that date to the pool hall a few weeks ago and Tyler wanted to help me. Stood behind me and grabbed the stick with me."</p><p>It was true. The girls had been drinking and it just sort of happened. Santana couldn't deny it.</p><p>"I just want to tell you. A drunken mind speaks sober thoughts, San. Are you definitely sure that there's nothing there?"</p><p>Santana didn't know how to answer that question. She hadn't really thought about it too much, just when she smoked her cigarette on the park bench after Quinn left. When she got back to her room, she spent a good few hours crying as she started to delete some of the pictures she had of her and Brittany. She couldn't delete all of them, because it just didn't feel right. She felt guilty, like if she deleted all the pictures then it would be like she was really admitting that it was over. But it was, wasn't it? Brittany was engaged now.</p><p>Caitlyn shook Santana from her thoughts, and quickly changed the subject noticing her mood change. "I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again."</p><p>"No Cait, it's okay. I mean- I don't know if I have feelings for her." Santana was moving her spaghetti around on her plate with her fork. "We both just got our hearts broken, her not as much as me. Or well, not to that extent of me."</p><p>"Well, don't rush it. But if somewhere down the line, you feel like there might be something there then you should go for it. You and Brittany haven't been together for a while now, and you deserve to be happy. Whatever you choose to do? I'm here for you."</p><p>"I appreciate you, you know that?" Santana took one last bite of her food before standing up. "We gotta get going though. We have Daytona prep to get started on."</p><p>The girls placed their trays on the return rack and walked out to the field together.</p><hr/><p>After practice, Santana decided to head back to Caitlyn's apartment with her. Practice was long and grueling, but it's what was expected since Daytona competition wasn't going to be light. Nationals for cheer was the big time. It was four times larger than any high school competition she had ever been to and she was excited. Caitlyn and Santana bombarded Quinn with Daytona videos while she was over. So many videos to the point where Quinn had to tell them they weren't going to watch any more routines.</p><p>Santana took pride in cheering for a team that consistently went to Daytona. The competition was less than four weeks away and she knew that they needed to put in work to place. The competition was tough, but she didn't have any doubts. She wasn't competing in the large coed cheer competition, but with the girls 4 stunt group.</p><p>Coach Sue never really put her stunting to work with the Cheerios because they never needed to. So she was beyond ecstatic when her coach at Louisville let her try out for the stunt team and she made it. The team consisted of Caitlyn, Morgan, Justine and herself. They worked together like a well oiled machine, and their moves were never less than perfect. Santana was the flyer.</p><p>"Today was good. We're gonna do great in Daytona." Caitlyn told Santana as she came walking back out of her room. "How'd you feel today?"</p><p>"Good. I felt bad for accidently hitting Justine in her face though."</p><p>"She'll be fine. Dont worry."</p><p>It was Friday, so they weren't going to have practice until early afternoon the next day. Which was great because Santana was exhausted. They spent the night watching their recorded videos of their stunts from that day.</p><p>When they were in the middle of their last video, Santana's phone started to ring- and it was Quinn.</p><p>"Go. I'll be here." Caitlyn smiled.</p><p>Santana got up and went onto the balcony to answer her FaceTime.</p><p>"Hey Q, whatsup?"</p><p>"Nothing much, I just wanted to see how practice went today. Did you hit the diomidov to handski?"</p><p>Santana smiled, because Quinn really called to see how practice went.</p><p>"I hit it. Finally."</p><p>"Good! I'm proud of you." Quinn smiled. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Tired for sure. I mean, practice really wiped me out." Santana knew that wasn't what Quinn was asking though, she wanted to know how she was <em>doing. </em>"I'm fine, Q. I promise."</p><p>"Okay. Cause I was worried about you today you know. You didn't leave my mind at all. Maybe that's why you're so tired." Quinn held her hand up. "Cause you been running through my mind all day.</p><p>"Jesus that was <em>horrible.</em>" They both laughed. "How are you though? I mean, the past few days have been all about me and I didn't even ask how you're doing with the whole, you know. Berry thing."</p><p>"That? Ah, I mean- I think I'm over it to be honest. I've barely thought about her in the past few weeks, I don't even have the urge to talk to her."</p><p>That was the opening.</p><p>"Anyone else, you see like that?"</p><p>"What do you mean San?"</p><p>"I mean, do you like anyone I guess?"</p><p>She felt like she was in high school again. Her stomach was in knots. Santana wanted to know the answer, but was scared that it wasn't going to be what she wanted to hear.</p><p>"Honestly I'm not sure." Quinn finally answered after what seemed like hours.</p><p>"Oh, I see."</p><p>Quinn could hear it in Santana's voice. There was something there, but she wasn't going to question it. Not yet.</p><p>"But hey, I'll let you get some sleep. And make sure you send me some of your videos okay? I know you recorded some of the stunts today."</p><p>A smile broke through, "I will. And hey, thanks for calling Q. I miss you."</p><p>"I miss you too, San. I'll text you tomorrow okay? Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>And they hung up.</p><p>Santana walked back inside to see Caitlyn patiently waiting her return.</p><p>"So you were saying you didn't have feelings for her?"</p><p>"Shut up, Cait."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Practices had been getting long and grueling. But the hard work and hours were paying off because their stunt team was looking near to perfect. And Santana was proud, because she never did anything less than 100%.</p><p>She had talked to Quinn everyday since she left, which was nice because she had someone to talk to about her day. Someone who was willing to listen, who understood her.</p><p>Coach was letting the team have a day off, since Daytona was about a week away. Caitlyn was having a get together at the house and most of the team was coming over. Santana got some of her things and headed over to Caitlyn's place. When she got there, everything was already ready.</p><p>Caitlyn had put away her most expensive instruments given what happened the last time she had the team over. She lost one of her nice bass' and she was quite upset about it.</p><p>"Your place is looking good, Cait. Tonight's gonna be fun. Daytona in a week." Santana placed her bag in the guest room and walked back out to the kitchen where Caitlyn was setting up the bar. "Do you need any help?"</p><p>"No I'm okay. The girls should be over soon." Caitlyn replied. "How's Quinn doing?"</p><p>"She's alright. Still claiming she's over Rachel though." She turned to see Caitlyn giving her a look. "That doesn't mean she likes me, Cait. I asked her. She said she doesn't like anyone right now."</p><p>"Yeah that's because she likes <em>you </em>San I don't know how many times I have to tell you." Caitlyn laughed.</p><p>Santana shook her head and walked outside onto the balcony, drink in hand. She liked to start slow, she didn't want to be buzzed before the team got there. She pulled out her phone and checked to see if Quinn texted her. Santana never liked to miss a text, she had a habit of accidently opening threads not realizing that the other person wrote back.</p><p>
  <em>I'll text you when I get back from the poetry slam.</em>
</p><p>That was the last message she got, so she locked her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. The front door opened so she knew that the girls were starting to trickle in. She went back inside and started a beer pong game with the tumblers.</p><hr/><p>Quinn had been looking forward to the poetry slam all week. It was something she was introduced to when she first got to Yale and instantly fell in love. She tried to go as often as she could, but as she progressed in years her work load from classes began to get heavier.</p><p>Jess accompanied her tonight. It was a little colder than usual, so Quinn was sporting a hoodie with skinny jeans and her favorite pair of Timberlands. Plus a beanie of course. They walked down to the campus bookstore where there was a lounge. Once a month the english department would hold the poetry slams as a chance for students to socialize and of course, perform their pieces.</p><p>Quinn always wanted to get on stage but she never had anything good enough for her to perform. She didn't want to go on stage and make a fool of herself.</p><p>At intermission, the girls went outside for a smoke break.</p><p>"There were some pretty good pieces tonight." Jess said as she smoked her cigarette. "I'm waiting for the day you get on stage Quinn. We both know that your work is better than most of the people that hit that stage."</p><p>"I'll eventually get there, I'm waiting for the perfect piece." She replied. "You think my stuff is good though?"</p><p>"Well, it's getting a lot better compared to when you first started coming to school." She laughed.</p><p>"I know that for a fact." Quinn finished her cigarette and placed the butt in the ashtray. "I'm beat though, I think I wanna head back to the room and relax for a while."</p><p>"Alright. It is pretty late. I'm gonna come with you."</p><p>The pair walked back to their place and started to open a wine bottle when Quinn's phone started to ring, a FaceTime call from Santana.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>The screen was just of the beer pong table, with Santana yelling in the background. She was drunk.</p><p>"Jay no no you can't call ghost cup! House rules!"</p><p>The conversation went on for a while, and Quinn just laughed. "San?"</p><p>"Oh shit! I'll be right back guys."</p><p>"Let her go Jay she'll be right back she's talking to her girl-" But before the sentence ended, Santana shut the door to the balcony.</p><p>"Sorry Q, I didn't know you answered." Speech was a little slurred, and it was a little- cute. "How was the poetry slam?"</p><p>"It was good. Jess and I left early though, we're about to enjoy a glass of wine while watching West Side Story."</p><p>Jess was sitting on the love seat just left to the recliner that Quinn was sitting on. She poured Quinn a glass and handed it to her.</p><p>"West Side Story? Man. You know, that was one of the best things I did in high school. That play was so good."</p><p>"Hell yeah. The auditorium was packed, I had never seen it like that."</p><p>"<em>Puerto Rico, my hearts devotion. Let it sink back in the ocean. Always the hurricanes blowing, always the population growing.</em>"</p><p>Jess' jaw drops, she whispers- "She can <em>siiing</em>."</p><p>Quinn smiles and nods in agreement. <em>She can, </em>she mouthed.</p><p>"<em>I like the island Manhattan. Smoke on your pipe, and put that in!</em>"</p><p>"San, go back and enjoy your time with your friends. Call me in the morning when you wake up."</p><p>"No, Q. Don't go. I miss you." Santana was giving Quinn the biggest puppy dog eyes.</p><p>And the butterflies were back again. It was always things like this that made Quinn think that Santana liked her as more than a friend. But regular friends also tell each other they miss them. It was was like whenever something like this would happen, Quinn would try and debunk it right away. Because there was no way that Santana could like her like that, right? Santana was drunk. That had to explain it.</p><p>"I miss you too. But Daytona is literally like a week away and tomorrow is your only day off. You have me all day tomorrow. I promise. So go. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Santana smiled, and quickly turned her head and rubbed her cheeks. And Quinn knew, that only happened if she blushed. She tried hiding it that way during high school before she told anyone else that she had feelings for Brittany. "Okay okay. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye Q."</p><p>"Bye San. Be safe okay?"</p><p>"Wait. Are you wearing my hoodie?"</p><p>Quinn looked down at the hoodie she chose for the night. It was black, with a little Louisville Cardinal sitting on the left side on top of her heart.</p><p>"I am. I'm sure you didn't give it to me to keep in my closet did you?"</p><p>"No, I sure didn't. I promise I'll be safe. Bye Q.</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Then the FaceTime ended.</p><p>Quinn looked over at Jess, who was sitting and facing towards her with a curious look.</p><p>"Can I ask you something, Quinn?"</p><p>Oop- there it was.</p><p>"Yeah, whatsup?"</p><p>"Is Santana- I mean, are you and her?" She was stumbling on her words.</p><p>"San and I, we're best friends." Quinn paused, taking a sip of her wine. "But.. I don't know. Lately, I feel like I have feelings for her."</p><p>"So the friend you were supposed to, start something with?"</p><p>"Yeah, a girl also. Another friend of ours from high school." She took a sip of her wine. "I should've told you guys then. And I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, don't apologize it's okay. It seems like you and Santana are a lot closer now though. I don't remember her calling so much before. And it would kinda explain why you packed up so quickly and took off to Kentucky."</p><p>"No then, I knew she needed me. Everything has been sorta climbing since then."</p><p>It felt good to finally tell someone that she liked girls. Quinn always thought about telling her roommates, and even though Emily wasn't there she knew that she'd find out sooner or later.</p><p>"You know, Emily and I wouldn't have judged you or anything if you told us." Jess scooted closer to the recliner and put her hand on Quinn's. "We love you no matter what."</p><p>Quinn smiled. "Thanks Jess, I honestly- haven't actually come out to anyone on my own like this. Like to actually say it out loud."</p><p>"How did Santana find out then?"</p><p>"My actions at the barbeque kind of gave it away and she realized it on her own."</p><p>Quinn thought back to when Santana found her walking along the shore of the lake. It would've been romantic if it hadn't been so tragic.</p><p>"Have you told her?"</p><p>"That I'm not sure if I like her? Oh no. I couldn't ever tell her that. I don't know what it could do to our friendship, and she's one of the longest friendships I have."</p><p>Jess grabbed the remote and scrolled over to West Side Story on Netflix.</p><p>"Well for what it's worth, after what I just heard? I think she might like you too."</p><p>The girls watched the musical, occasionally singing along. However, it was hard for Quinn to focus on the actors in the show when all she could think about was Santana singing the songs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana woke up the next morning with a massive hangover. It had been a while since she drank that much. She didn't even drink that much the weekend at Mr. Shue's wedding. And yet she hooked up with Quinn.</p>
<p>She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. It was a mess, her shirt was thrown on the floor. Her shorts were half hazardly hanging on the top of the closet door.</p>
<p>"Holy fuck." She said as she started rubbing her head.</p>
<p>Caitlyn came by the door and stopped, looking equally as fucked. "Dude."</p>
<p>"I know. This hangover is bad. Fuck, what the hell happened last night?"</p>
<p>"We got shit faced that's what happened." Caitlyn answered. Santana got up from her bad and began walking towards the door. "Nah you're gonna put some clothes on before you step out of this room."</p>
<p>Santana laughed and grabbed her shirt off of the floor. They walked out into the living room together to see the mess that used to be a party. Red solo cups all over the place, a couple girls sleeping under the table. Jay was passed out on the kitchen floor while others made do with couch space.</p>
<p>"Okay last night was crazy." They looked over to the kitchen counter where two and a half patron bottles sat empty. Pretty good work for eight girls who barely drank. But it did explain the mess that was left.</p>
<p>"What did you and Quinn talk about last night?"</p>
<p>Santana looked over at Caitlyn. "I did what?</p>
<p>"Yeah. You called her last night after a round of shots and you went outside on the balcony to talk to her. You don't remember?"</p>
<p>"I mean, I do. But I vaguely remember what we were talking about."</p>
<p>Shit shit shit. Santana went into the room to grab her phone that was plugged in, but the charger wasn't connected to the wall.</p>
<p>"Damnit." She whispered to herself.</p>
<p>As her phone was charging Santana decided to take a quick shower.</p>
<p>Last night was fun, she hadn't let loose in a while. And with everything going on, Daytona, Brittany- Quinn. It was much needed. Not that Quinn was any sort of trouble to her. Things in the past few weeks had been nothing but bliss and the real reality of the situation was? Quinn helped Santana in more ways than she could ever explain. It was honestly more than she could even explain, She felt that she didn't have enough words.</p>
<p>Once she was finished showering, she went back to find that her phone was now turned on and she had nearly a couple texts from Quinn. Santana threw on a a bra and shirt and laid back on her bed with her phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good morning S, I bet you're completely hung over this morning so call me when you wake up okay?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>San?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you're okay..</em>
</p>
<p>Santana smiled. But like Quinn, she allowed herself to debunk things as well because she didn't want her emotions to let her get carried away in something that she wasn't sure was happening.</p>
<p>She didn't want to keep her waiting, so Santana pressed call and waited for Quinn to answer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Quinn woke up at around 6:30 the next morning. The sun was just rising so she figured it was a good time to go running. The air was cool, which was always perfect running weather for her. She changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and took a nice jog in the park.</p>
<p>When she returned, she checked her phone. It was only 7:15, so she knew for a fact that Santana wouldn't be awake. Jess and Emily were in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the three of them. Saturday morning meals were a tradition in the house, ever since they found out that Quinn didn't necessarily know how to cook. So Saturday's were used to teach her different meals.</p>
<p>Today, was Emily's traditional french toast that Quinn loved. She remembered the first morning that she ever had them. Quinn was on a late night study binge, one that she didn't recover from well in the morning. She was good at studying, and at school in general but Calculus really kicked her ass.</p>
<p>"There you are. You ready?" Quinn walked into the kitchen only to get stopped by Emily. "Nevermind you're sweaty, I'll just write this recipe down for you. Go shower."</p>
<p>Quinn left the kitchen and went in her room to grab her things to shower.</p>
<p>When she was finished, she grabbed her phone and walked into the dining room. She still hadn't heard from Santana, but it was okay because it was still early.</p>
<p>The girls sat around the table, exchanging stories about the last week. Jess and Quinn filled Emily in on the poetry slam, which was something that she rarely ever missed. But she had a date with a guy she had been talking to for weeks so she made the exception this once.</p>
<p>"Man. I like that guy too. The one that's always in the Abraham Lincoln hat. His pieces are usually so good."</p>
<p>"His piece was long this time. But it was super good." Jess said. "And last night, I found out that Santana has a voice."</p>
<p>"Was that before or after Quinn told her that she likes her?" Quinn turned to Emily, who had a smirk on her face. "You think I didn't know? And you think the guy I saw last night, was a guy?"</p>
<p>They all started laughing.</p>
<p>"Well, now that everything is now out in the open? Tell us."</p>
<p>"Tell you?" Quinn asked.</p>
<p>"About Santana."</p>
<p>But before she could answer, her phone began to ring.</p>
<p>"Speak of the devil." Quinn got up and walked into the living room.</p>
<p>"Well hello there, how you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Like absolute shit." Santana was laying on her back, holding her phone away at arms length. "How am I looking?"</p>
<p>Quinn scanned her. Santana's shoulders, perfectly toned. Her sports bra holding her breasts firmly to her chest. It was a Louisville cheer bra, as expected. Her hair looked damp, as if she had just taken a shower. Santana looked like absolute trash, dark circles around her eyes. And yet Quinn still found her beautiful.</p>
<p>"Like shit." She joked.</p>
<p>The girls laughed for a minute.</p>
<p>"Well okay don't hold back on me Q. Cait told me I called you last night. How bad was it?"</p>
<p>"Oh you weren't bad San, trust me. You actually sang to me after I told you that we were watching West Side."</p>
<p>Santana immediately blushed, "Well, I hope I at least sounded good."</p>
<p>"You always sound good San. I don't know why you second guess yourself so much." Quinn laid down on the couch. "Did you have fun last night?"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah. It was a good way to spend our last night off before Daytona. The seniors are pumped, I wanna get this for them."</p>
<p>"I've seen your routine. You guys are gonna win no doubt. I never understood why Sue never used you as a flyer. I'm glad you didn't give up on stunting though. I told you the extra practices would pay off."</p>
<p>Santana knew she was right. There was a day sophomore year where she was tired. Exhausted. Quinn found her sleeping in her car during lunch, and talked her out of quitting her all-star team. It wasn't a good idea, because Quinn knew those skills would be valuable to her if she chose to continue cheering after high school. And when senior came around and Brittany helped get her the scholarship to Louisville, Santana was glad that she had that talk with Quinn.</p>
<p>"I know, you don't need to remind me every single time." Santana laughed. "I am nervous though, what if I screw this up?"</p>
<p>"You? Screw up? When have you ever done that?"</p>
<p>"With Brittany."</p>
<p>They hadn't talked about Brittany in a while, and Quinn sort of avoided the subject because it seemed like Santana was doing good. She knew that it was a cover, there was no way that she could just get over Brittany in a few weeks. Or even months. If Quinn had that type of love, it would be impossible to get over. She didn't expect Santana to.</p>
<p>"San.."</p>
<p>"I did." She looked sad now. "I fucked it up."</p>
<p>"We talked about this, you didn't do anything wrong San."</p>
<p>"I broke up with her."</p>
<p>Quinn was left speechless, because yeah- she broke up with her. But how was Santana supposed to know that this was gonna happen? She did what she felt was right, because they weren't really working. Long distance was hard.</p>
<p>"Santana, what did I tell you?"</p>
<p>"You told me that this wasn't my fault because I was thinking of me and Brittany. I was thinking about what was good for the both of us."</p>
<p>"Right. Because you were, and none of us knew this was gonna happen." Quinn sat up on the couch. "I'm sorry, San. Because you? Deserve the world. You're selfless, caring. And if Brittany doesn't see that? Then that's her loss. Because we both know that Trouty can't give her everything she needs."</p>
<p>Santana put her phone down, and Quinn heard the sniffles. "San it's gonna be okay. Talk to me."</p>
<p>She kept her position for a few minutes, then picked her phone back up again. She wiped her eyes, and ran her hand through her hair. "It just sucks."</p>
<p>"I know San, because you love her. I don't blame you."</p>
<p>"I gotta go, I'll text you okay?" Santana said. "I love you Q."</p>
<p>"I love you too, San."</p>
<p>And the FaceTime call ended.</p>
<p>Emily walked into the living room, and sat next to Quinn.</p>
<p>"Hey, she loves you. That's something, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, just not as much as she loves Brittany."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quinn's phone had been pretty dry for a few days, which wasn't too surprising to her. She wanted to give Santana space, so she would wait for her to text first. Or to call.</p><p>What she did know from the couple of conversations she had with Santana was that practices were extra long, Daytona prep proved to be a new level of hell and it absolutely wiped her out. She called one right before she went to bed and she could barely keep her eyes open. Quinn didn't keep her on the phone for long at night because she knew how important this competition was. But what was more important was that Santana got rest. She had KT tape on her left shoulder, which was a reoccurring injury since high school.</p><p>"Hey Q, anything from Santana toady?" It was Tuesday night, Quinn and her roommates were home and had just finished eating dinner.</p><p>"Nothing, but she's busy. Daytona is soon, and their prep is outrageous. Way more than anything Sue could've ever thrown at us."</p><p>Jess closed her laptop, and looked up at Quinn. Emily turned the recliner towards her as well. "Quinn? Let's talk."</p><hr/><p>Santana felt like she had taken a few steps backwards. Even though her conversation with Quinn the other day wasn't that bad, she still felt it.</p><p>It distracted her and caused her to mess up on a simple stunt that ended with her being caught wrong and it hurt her shoulder. She didn't tell Quinn that though, when they talked on FaceTime the other night. She tried her best to hide the KT tape, but the athletic trainer only had the brightest color of pink known to man.</p><p>When she was questioned by Quinn, she lied. She lied because she didn't want Quinn worrying about her more than she already was. Santana knew that Quinn was worried after their conversation the day she was hungover.</p><p>Practice had just finished and Santana was going to the athletic trainers office to ice her shoulder. It was a good way to end a long day. When she got there, Jay was just getting into the ice bath. She was a tumbler for the co-ed team.</p><p>"Hey San. You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, just a old shoulder injury I've had for a while. I tweaked it when I cradled wrong." Santana sat on the treatment bed directly across of Jay.</p><p>"Ah I see." Jay shifted in her tub. "How's your girlfriend?"</p><p>Santana looked shocked. "What girlfriend?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. Cait was saying that the girl you were talking to the night of the party was you girlfriend. Was she joking? Because oh- shit. I'm sorry dude."</p><p>That's when she remembered what Caitlyn was saying as she walked out onto the balcony as she shut the door. <em>This bitch, </em>she thought to herself.</p><p>"No it's okay. Quinn's a friend of mine from high school. One of my best friends actually."</p><p>"Oh! Is that the girl that came to a couple of our practices? The blonde one."</p><p>"Yeah, that's her." Santana replied. "But I don't know, lately-"</p><p>"Lately you think that you might have feelings for her."</p><p>Santana thought about what she was about to say next. Never, in her wildest dreams did she think that she would admit to having feelings for Quinn. But it was a different reality now. Santana deserved to be happy. And for the last few weeks? That's what Quinn had done for her.</p><p>"Yeah. I think I might have feelings for her. You mind if I talk to you about it?"</p><p>"Go for it"</p><hr/><p>Daytona was here. The team had flown into Florida on Friday morning and got settled in their hotel. The stunt competition wasn't until April 11th, which left Santana and her team time to watch the co-ed team do their routine.</p><p>The weekend was fun, Santana watched as their co-ed team hit all their stunts and stay in what seemed like perfect sync for their entire routine. The crowd was going crazy, which only pumped up the girls more.</p><p>But before Santana knew it, it was the 11th and it was their turn. She couldn't sleep the night before. So she got up from her bed and went outside to call Quinn.</p><p>"San?" The room was dark. And Quinn looked like she had just woke up. "You okay?"</p><p>"I'm nervous, Q. This competition is huge. I'm the only freshman on the stunt team. What if I fuck up and lose it for them?"</p><p>"You won't San. You got this. I watched the videos that I took when I visited and compared them to the ones you sent me from your last practice and your guys routine is tight. Don't overthink it."</p><p>"There's just so much riding on this."</p><p>"Hey. Don't worry. You'll be okay San. I wish I could've came, I just couldn't get out of the council meeting tomorrow morning." Quinn gave Santana a sad look. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"No it's okay I promise." Santana heard one of the girls get up and go to the bathroom. "I better get back inside and try to get some sleep. I'll call you the moment we finish tomorrow okay?"</p><p>"Alright. And hey San? I'm proud of you, you know." Quinn smiled.</p><p>"Thanks Q. Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>Quinn turned the light back on, to reveal Emily and Jess sitting on the opposite bed of the hotel room.</p><p>"You think she knew?"</p><p>"No, she has no idea."</p><hr/><p>Competition day had started, and the size of the crowd intimidated Santana a little. She knew there were a lot of people, and she was hoping that people would've opted out of watching the last day. But she was wrong. They were backstage now, up next.</p><p>"Okay. San, relax. We got this." Caitlyn was holding Santana by her shoulders. "Pacing is gonna psych you out. Trust me. My first Daytona comp I was a mess, but once I got out there I was okay. You'll be okay. Our routine is flawless."</p><p>Santana nodded, no words coming out of her mouth. She had never been this nervous before a competition before, and it shook her to her core.</p><p>What if they lose?</p><p>No. She couldn't think that way.</p><p>"Hey huddle up. Real quick." Morgan and Justine walked over from the curtains. They all held hands, arms crossed over one another. "Okay. We got this. Just hit on time, and we'll be okay. Don't overthink it. Let's bring home this dub."</p><p>The announcer called them out, and Santana knew it was game time. Everything that they had been working towards all year came down to this moment.</p><p>The crowd was deafening. Santana's heart was ready to burst. The music began and the adrenaline took over. All she needed to do was hit her stunts like she did at practice, and she knew they had it in the bag.</p><p>Everything was flawless. Like the co-ed team, they felt like their performance was near perfect. No flaws, no stumbles.</p><p>When the music ended, the girls hugged each other in excitement. They couldn't be happier, knowing that they left everything on the mat.</p><p>They got off of the stage to join their team in the crowd, when someone caught Santana's eye. She turned, to see Quinn standing there with flowers in hand.</p><p>Santana smiled, the biggest smile she ever had in a long time.</p><p>"Q!" Her yell caught the attention of her teammates, who were now watching her run over to her friend. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I told you, I wasn't going to miss this." Santana picked Quinn up and spun her in a circle. She put her down and when they let go, Quinn saw that Santana was crying. "You did so good San. I'm proud of you."</p><p>Gently, she wiped the tear that was falling down Santana's cheek. They locked eyes like they did before. In the bed, at the airport.</p><p>Santana placed her hand on Quinn's cheek. For the first time in a long time, she felt okay. She felt whole. Quinn didn't have to make the trip to Daytona for her, but she did. Quinn had done a lot more than she needed to the past few weeks, and even though Santana stumbled? Quinn was always there to catch her.</p><p>She kissed Quinn and everything felt right. It felt like everything was as it should have been.</p><p>"I guess this saves us a conversation?"</p><p>"It does."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The competition award ceremony was just about to start. Santana hadn't left Quinn's side from the moment they saw each other. She introduced her to everyone on the team as her best friend.</p>
<p>They didn't need to have the conversation of if they liked each other, but if they were a couple was something completely different.</p>
<p>"Hey Cait, gimme a sec okay?" Santana turned to Quinn, who was standing with Emily and Jess. "Can you guys give us a minute?"</p>
<p>The girls nodded and walked over to the concession stand where they were selling food.</p>
<p>"Whatsup San?"</p>
<p>"I gotta go on stage soon." She seemed visibly nervous, rubbing her knuckles until they were white. Quinn stopped her and held Santana's hands in hers.</p>
<p>"You guys are gonna win. You're routine was flawless, the other teams had off sets and all kinds of stuff. We kept score." Santana was calming down, but Caitlyn was calling her over. "Now go. Go and win your championship."</p>
<p>Santana let go but before she got to far, Quinn stopped her. "Wait."</p>
<p>She kissed her, and it seemed to make all of Santana's nerves subside. When they released, Santana looked into Quinn's eyes.</p>
<p>"I'll be right here when you win. I promise."</p>
<p>Santana smiled, and ran over to join her squad.</p>
<p>They gathered on stage and sat together, waiting for the results. And just as Quinn had said, they won.</p>
<p>It was a big deal, winning a Daytona Championship. And what was an even bigger deal, was that Santana got to do that as a Freshman.</p>
<p>Quinn teared, so extremely proud of her best friend in that moment. She was glad that she could be there to witness this extremely special event in Santana's life.</p>
<p>She watched as Santana and her friends hugged on stage as they accepted their trophy. They took pictures, and as they did she waited patiently on the side. Santana found Quinn in the crowd of people and locked eyes. She smiled and then turned back to her friends.</p>
<p>Jess nudged Quinn, looking over at her. "Proud?"</p>
<p>"You have no idea."</p>
<p>Santana made her way off the stage and straight back over to Quinn. She ran over and hugged her, and ended with a kiss.</p>
<p>"Thank you, for being here."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, San." Quinn replied. And it was true. "So now what?"</p>
<p>"The team is gonna run into the water down at the shore, then we have the night off to relax. I was thinking, dinner?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that sounds good. Just text me when you get back to your hotel okay?"</p>
<p>"I will. See you later, Q."</p>
<p>And with that Santana ran off to catch up with her team.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Quinn was back in the hotel room now, she had finished getting ready a few minutes ago. She was on the balcony of her hotel room smoking a a cigarette and enjoying the view of the setting sun.</p>
<p>"Mind if I join you?" Jess said as she walked outside.</p>
<p>"Sit." Quinn turned towards Jess. "This idea to surprise her was genius. You guys are the best."</p>
<p>"We just wanted to prove that your doubtfulness of something that seems to be so good for you was wrong. She liked you. And we told you a million times."</p>
<p>"I know, I know. I heard enough of this on the trip here." Quinn chuckled. "I guess I knew for a while but I always tried to convince myself that it wasn't real."</p>
<p>"You gotta stop doing that, Quinn. You deserve happiness. And from the small amount of stuff you've told us about your past Emily and I both know you deserve to be happy."</p>
<p>Quinn always avoided talking about her past with her roommates. As she's said, Yale was her chance to start over. And bringing her past with her wasn't part of completely restarting. But she knew that her past made her who she was today. She was much stronger than she was in high school.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I definitely do."</p>
<p>A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Emily was in the shower, which only meant that it was Santana.</p>
<p>Quinn placed her cigarette butt in the ashtray and told Jess that she'd see them later.</p>
<p>When she opened the door, there stood Santana. Skinny jeans with some converse and a RVCA tank top. Quinn scanned her up and down, and then noticed the KT Tape on her shoulder. She reached for it, but Santana stopped her.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. It's the same injury from-"</p>
<p>"From Sophomore year. I know, San." Santana let her hand go, and she gently rubbed over the tape. "It was coming off a little."</p>
<p>Santana held her hand out, and without even thinking twice- Quinn took it. "Come on. Let's get some dinner."</p>
<hr/>
<p>About half way through their meal, Santana got a text.</p>
<p>
  <em>Heard you guys won your competition! Congrats. I'm proud of you.</em>
</p>
<p>"It's a message from Britt." Santana said she placed her phone back on the table. "I don't wanna write back."</p>
<p>"San, we should talk about-"</p>
<p>"Us?" She replied before Quinn could finish her sentence. "I know. That's why I said let's do dinner, so we could have some privacy. And plus, I wanted to take you on a date"</p>
<p>"A date huh?"</p>
<p>Santana smiled. She had been wanting to take Quinn on a date since admitting her feelings to Jay. Her friend had convinced her that, even though they were already friends they should still go on a date. And Quinn being here in Daytona allowed her to do just that.</p>
<p><em>Start it slow, </em>Jay said. But the kiss, might not have been as slow as she had planned. Santana just couldn't help it, honestly. But as with everything else, she had no regrets. Especially with this.</p>
<p>The past month since Brittany got engaged, she thought she'd be sad. You know she basically watched the love of her life begin a new one with another boy next door. But having Quinn there changed everything. Yeah she had some bad days but Quinn was always there to pick her up when she fell.</p>
<p>"Yeah, this is real for me Q. I like you. And it's taken me a little while to get to this point. I've never-" She paused, grabbing Quinn's hand. "I've never been the person to admit my feelings. But for you, I did. And you showing up here only proved to me that this is something real for you too."</p>
<p>For Quinn, yeah. It was real. She had been back and forth on this subject- multiple times. Santana had been her longest friend she's had in her entire life. They met in the 2nd grade and became friends instantly. But Quinn moved away a few years later. When she returned to Lima, their friendship picked back up where it left off. It didn't skip a beat. They got closer as the years passed, and expanded into something beyond anything they could've ever imagined. Here they were, sitting at a table in Daytona, Florida. Santana holding her hand, admitting that she had feelings for Quinn. Had you told her that this is where their friendship would've led them back in high school? She would've laughed. In reality, she always thought that Santana was too good for her. Yeah, Santana was like her right hand man. Quinn was looked at as the head of the Cheerios, the staple of the Unholy Trinity. But Santana was the glue that held it all together. Quinn never felt like she was good enough for Santana because regardless of the things that she had been through, Santana seemed to have gone through so much more.</p>
<p>She had experience. Santana seemed wise beyond her years and it was true. She had gotten Quinn out of more situations than anyone else.</p>
<p>"It's real for me, San. It is. I like you too. For a while now, if I'm going to be completely honest." Santana smiled, holding Quinn's hand a little tighter. "But the distance? I mean, it's a lot further than Lima."</p>
<p>"Things are different now. I feel like I'm a lot stronger. And I can handle it better than I did the first time."</p>
<p>Quinn felt relieved, because she didn't know what she would've done if she said she wouldn't be able to handle it. She felt like she hadn't been getting to attached, too invested. But she knew now more than ever that she was way past that point.</p>
<p>"Quinn?"</p>
<p>"Yeah San?"</p>
<p>"I figured now is as good as time as any to ask you this. You've told me multiple times now, that I deserve to be happy. But the truth is, you deserve to be happy too. Berry couldn't give you that. And honestly, that's her loss. As for Britt? Well, that's the past now. I want her to be happy. And so should I. So.." Santana said. "Will you, be my girlfriend?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything after Daytona weekend was basically pure bliss. Together, the girls decided that they would keep their relationship on the down low. The drama that would come with it was not welcomed, and so they both agreed to not post just yet.</p><p>Secretly, Quinn wanted to post. Jess had taken a picture of the moment Santana saw Quinn for the first time and it was beautiful. Quinn loved how Santana looked in her cheer uniform and it honestly took her breath away the first time she saw it in person. There was a picture of her surprised look, and then another of her hugging Quinn with her feet up in the air when she grabbed her.</p><p><em>Congrats my National Champion </em>would be her caption accompanied with the pictures.</p><p>But Quinn respected what Santana wanted so she agreed to not posting.</p><p>Plus, Brittany would lose her shit if she saw it. She had suspected it from the beginning but in Quinn's defense, nothing was happening with Santana that weekend at the wedding. Other than sex, but that was a drunken hook up.</p><p>Everything that happened after just happened. The wedding got the ball moving to what was now their new relationship; and honestly nothing made Quinn happier.</p><p>"Come on babe, please?" Quinn pleaded one night. "I just wanna post those two pictures and that's it."</p><p>"Couple more days and you can I promise." Santana sat up in her bed. "Shouldn't we tell Brittany at least? I feel like, I don't know. Like we're going behind her back or something."</p><p>"Baby, we're not. She deserves to be happy, and so do we. So I mean.." Quinn paused. "It just happens to be with each other."</p><p>After they became a couple Quinn told Santana about everything. How Brittany came to hotel room that night of the barbeque and how she messaged her when she went to see her in Louisville. No secrets was something they also agreed upon because that's basically the foundation of any long distance relationship.</p><p>"Hey. We'll tell her together, when the time is right okay?"</p><p>Santana nodded in agreement and laid back down on her bed. "I miss you, you know."</p><p>"I miss you too." Quinn replied. Her heart ached not being able to be with Santana physically. But it was only a couple more weeks until summer so they didn't have to wait much longer.</p><p>"Did you finish all of your homework already?"</p><p>"I did. Thank God it's before 2 am this time. I can finally get some kind of rest." Quinn rubbed her eyes as she got under her covers. "At least it isn't too cold tonight."</p><p>"Good. Just put my jacket on if you get cold, that usually warms you up pretty fast."</p><p>Quinn smiled. Santana's cheerleading jacket was her favorite piece of clothing at the moment and she wore it nearly every day.</p><p>"Let's get some sleep. You got a big test tomorrow, and you need all the rest you can get if you're gonna get the A I know you'll get." Santana got comfortable, pulling her comforter up to her neck. "Goodnight, babe."</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><hr/><p>Waking up in the morning to Santana on FaceTime had become one of Quinn's favorite things. She got up slowly, trying not make to make too much noise. Santana didn't have a morning class today, and everything had been so fast paced since the end of the tournament that she deserved to sleep in. Quietly, she tapped her screen to put herself on mute and took her around to start getting ready.</p><p>Today was her final for Calculus and she was nervous. It was her second to the last final of the year and she needed a A to maintain her 4.0 GPA.</p><p>Santana had reassured her for the past week that the extra hours of studying that she had been putting in would pay off and that she was guaranteed an A. Quinn believed her but there was still a small voice in the back of her mind that kept doubting her.</p><p>Once she was finished doing her hair and changing her clothes she went outside to make herself a cup of coffee with the keurig machine that they had.</p><p>She sat at the dining table and drank her coffee as she looked over her notes one last time.</p><p>"Babe?" Santana was awake now, looking at Quinn with groggy eyes. "Hey take me off of mute."</p><p>Quinn unmuted her. "Hey. What are you doing up? You should be sleeping."</p><p>"I had to tell you good luck before you go to class. You got this. Don't worry. I can see it on your face already, you're stressing out."</p><p>"It's a huge test. And there's no room for me to get a B to maintain my 4.0."</p><p>"Such a perfectionist. You got this. Don't overthink it." Santana yawned.</p><p>"Go back to sleep babe. I'll call you when I'm finished okay? I got my good luck charm." She looked down at the Cardinal jacket she was wearing.</p><p>"I see it. Go get your A. I'll be here sleeping." Santana laughed. "Bye Q."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>The FaceTime call ended and Quinn saw the time. She placed her coffee cup in the sink and headed to class.</p><p>The test wasn't as hard as she initially thought, and she had a good feeling that she aced it. She went to the park to have a quick cigarette before calling Santana. It was still pretty early, and Quinn wanted her to get as much sleep as she could.</p><p>Quinn went on snapchat to watch a few of her friends stories before taking a selfie to post.</p><p>
  <em>Calculus, CHECK (insert green checkmark emojji)</em>
</p><p>She checked it over to see if it was postable, and then sent it off to her story.</p><p>After placing her cigarette in the ashtray, Quinn fumbled through her backpack to find her earphones and plugged them in. She pressed call and waited for Santana to answer.</p><hr/><p>Santana wasn't able to fall asleep after getting off of the phone with Quinn that morning so she decided to head over to Caitlyn's apartment. Her friend didn't have any classes that day so she knew that she would be home.</p><p>After a few knocks on the door, Caitlyn opened. She looked tired, her hoodie half on like she was trying to put it on as she walked over to the door.</p><p>"I should just give you a key already. You're always here."</p><p>Santana laughed as she shut the door behind her. "You right. But I like this way better."</p><p>The girls talked over a cup of coffee, mostly about the random people that were coming up to them on campus and congratulating them on their win at Nationals.</p><p>"Have you guys told Brittany yet?"</p><p>"Nah, we're waiting a couple days before we do that." Santana picked up the guitar off of the stand next to the couch. "May I?'</p><p>"When have I ever stopped you from playing San."</p><p>Santana started playing A Change Is Gonna Come by Sam Cooke. The amp was a little loud, so she didn't hear her phone vibrating on the dining room table. Caitlyn grabbed it and saw that Quinn was calling. She slid right, answering the call. But before Quinn could say anything, Caitlyn put her finger up to her lips so that she could turn the camera and show Santana playing the guitar.</p><p>
  <em>I was born by the river in a little tent</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh and just like the river I've been running ev'r since</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's been a long, a long time coming</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I know a change gonna come, oh yes it will</em>
</p><p>The melody was smooth. Quinn knew that her girlfriend was extremely talented at playing the guitar and she loved every moment. Santana had sent a bunch of videos to Quinn before but she had never heard this song.</p><p>
  <em>It's been too hard living, but I'm afraid to die<br/>'Cause I don't know what's up there, beyond the sky<br/>It's been a long, a long time coming<br/>But I know a change gonna come, oh yes it will</em>
</p><p>Her voice was beautiful. And it was so easy for Quinn to get lost in it. She had always admired Santana's voice since high school. She easily had one of the best voices in the Glee club and it was a shame that Mr. Shuester failed to realize that. Everyone knew it from the moment she sang The Boy is Mine with Mercedes. The way she said <em>had about enough </em>always made her get goosebumps.</p><p>Santana looked up to see Caitlyn holding her phone. "It's Quinn."</p><p>She put the guitar down and Caitlyn handed her phone to her. "Hey baby."</p><p>"Noooo why'd you stop?" Quinn said as she unlocked the door to her apartment. "I liked that song. You never sent me that one."</p><p>"It's something I just learned that's why. Was it good?"</p><p>Santana always got sort of shy when it came to her playing the guitar.</p><p>"Baby that was really good. I promise." Quinn answered. "How'd you sleep?"</p><p>"I mean, I didn't go back to sleep after you got off of the phone. That's why I came over to Cait's." Quinn shook her head, knowing how tired Santana had been since she got home from Daytona. "I promise I'm fine. I'm not tired. How was your final?"</p><p>"Good. I breezed through it honestly."</p><p>"I told you that you'd be fine, did I not?" Caitlyn was laughing at the sound of Santana's condescending tone.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I know. And you're always right."</p><p>Quinn's phone started beeping, a call on the other line.</p><p>
  <em>Rachel Berry</em>
</p><p>"Babe, Rachel's calling." Quinn was confused. "Why would she be?"</p><p>"Go answer it, and call me back."</p><p>"You sure? I can just ignore it." Quinn told her.</p><p>"No it's okay. I trust you."</p><p>"Alright. I'll call you back. Bye babe."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Quinn clicked answer. "Hello?"</p><p>"Quinn?"</p><p>"Yeah?" She replied.</p><p>"I know it's none of my business, especially with how I treated you at the wedding. But, is something going on with you and Santana?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I saw your post on snapchat this morning, the Louisville jacket gave it away." Rachel stopped. "Is there something there? I mean, the only other person that would wear Santana's jacket was Brittany and they ended up together. You don't have to tell me, I mean- I'm just asking."</p><p>Quinn didn't know what to say. She was caught. She had completely forgotten that she was wearing Santana's hoodie and you can clearly see the logo in her selfie that she posted. And if Rachel saw it, that only meant that it was a matter of time before Brittany saw it as well. Quinn panicked a little on the inside, completely forgetting that Rachel was still on the other line.</p><p>"Quinn?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Sorry. Rachel I'll call you back okay?" And with that Quinn ended the call.</p><p><em>Fuck, </em>she thought to herself. She really screwed this one up. Quinn opened her snapchat to check who saw her picture. Luckily Brittany hadn't seen it yet. She deleted the selfie.</p><p>Quinn called Santana back, and waited for her to answer.</p><p>"Hey babe. What did Rachel want?"</p><p>"I fucked up San."</p><p>Santana's heart dropped, her mind took her to a million places that she didn't want to be. "What happened?" She asked, with a worried tone.</p><p>"Rachel saw my selfie I posted on snapchat this morning. It has me in your jacket. She put two and two together." Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."</p><p>Santana sighed with relief. "Oh baby. It's okay. Don't worry about it. What did you tell her?"</p><p>"I didn't tell her anything, I actually uh- hung up on her."</p><p>Santana laughed. "Man would I have loved to see the look on her face when you hung up on her. Post the picture of us at Nationals babe. Then call her back."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah. And if Brittany finds out, or if there's drama or whatever- we'll deal with it together."</p><p>Quinn put Santana on pause to go and post the pictures on her instagram. She was a little nervous, but excited. She wanted to share with her friends about her new relationship.</p><p>"What happens when Brittany finds out?"</p><p>"We'll take care of that when it happens. She's busy with Glee Club right now anyway, Kurt was saying the kids are getting ready for sectionals anyway." Santana said.</p><p>Quinn typed out her caption, putting their date as roman numerals as the hashtag. She tagged Santana, and was just about to post when she looked over the pictures one last time. It always made her so happy to look at them. She had a special picture as the wallpaper on her lock screen, a picture of just Santana holding their championship trophy. Santana was glowing, with the biggest smile on her face. She looked beautiful. It was a picture that Caitlyn had taken on the beach right before they ran into the water. And as much as she wanted to post that picture, she decided to keep it for herself. It was special, something that the world didn't have to see. Quinn clicked post and went back to her FaceTime call.</p><p>"Okay. I posted." Santana was laying down on the couch now, slowly falling asleep. She had placed the phone on the coffee table up against her bottle of water to hold it up. "Oh baby you're tired."</p><p>"No no, I'm just resting my eyes." Santana took a deep breath in, then yawned. "Okay, I'm tired."</p><p>"Take a nap. I'll be here when you wake up." Quinn said as she walked into her room. "I think I'm gonna take a nap too."</p><p>She laid on her bed, getting comfortable. As a precaution, she plugged her phone in to make sure that it didn't die while she slept. Santana was a heavy sleeper but the one thing that consistently woke her up was the sound of a FaceTime call ending. Before completely laying down she set an alarm for three hours so that she would be able to catch Emily before her flight back home for the summer. Emily's schedule was light this semester, so she was ending school before her roommates.</p><p>When she checked on Santana, she as already asleep- snoring lightly.</p><p>Quinn laid down and allowed herself to fall asleep.</p><hr/><p>Quinn woke up to the sound of her alarm. Santana wasn't on FaceTime anymore, so she figured that she went off to class. Quinn stretched and slowly got out of her bed.</p><p>Emily and Jess were in the living room talking with the tv playing in the background.</p><p>"There you are sleeping beauty, have you seen you instagram post yet?"</p><p>Quinn had completely forgotten about the post. She opened her app to see that it had over 200 likes already. In an hour? This was crazy. And that's when she realized, she hadn't come to anyone yet.</p><p>
  <em>Q, you look so happy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You guys look good together</em>
</p><p><em>I CALLED IT </em>(That was Tina)</p><p>The comments were filled with love and support and as she looked through all the comments she smiled. Quinn hadn't even thought about the fact that she hadn't come out to everyone yet, but she couldn't have thought of a better way. Santana Lopez was her girlfriend. Her <em>actual </em>girlfriend. And now the people that mattered most to her in the world, her friends and family- knew too.</p><p>Tina commenting only meant that there was a chance that Brittany saw the post as well. And as she went through the likes on her post, she saw that Brittany had liked it.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>Quinn immediately went to call Santana, but her phone went straight to voicemail.</p><p>"Baby it's me. Call me back when you get this, Brittany saw the post. Hope you're sleeping good. Talk to you later."</p><hr/><p>Santana woke up to Caitlyn opening her front door. She heard her walk outside and shut the door behind her. She was probably going to the store or something so she didn't think anything of it. Caitlyn probably sent a text to let Santana know where she was going, so she clicked her home button only to realize that it was dead. She walked into the guest bedroom to plug it in.</p><p>Santana laid on the bed in the bedroom, looking up at the ceiling. Everything had been going so well. She was hoping that Brittany finding out wouldn't put a damper on their relationship. Santana didn't have romantic feelings for Brittany anymore but there was still a part of her heart that loved her. But she wanted nothing more than to be with Quinn, and their relationship made her heart flutter.</p><p>Like Quinn, Santana didn't expect their friendship to get here. Never did she think that she would ever call Quinn her girlfriend. She watched for years as her best friend got hurt over and over. By Finn, Puck. Boys. They were horrible to her. And with every heartbreak she was there to pick up the pieces. Every situation was different, but Santana always managed to help her best friend back up.</p><p>In the guest bedroom, Santana had a set of drawers in the closet that she kept extra clothes in. She went into the top drawer to find something to change into when she found something she didn't realize she had. It was a long sleeve Yale shirt. She picked it up and brought it to her nose. With a deep breath she smelled it, and it was almost like Quinn was there with her. Santana slipped out of her shirt and put the Yale shirt on.</p><p>Her phone had finally turned back on. The only notifications she had was a calendar reminder for the team dinner tonight, instagram notifications letting her know that there were comments on a post she was tagged in and a voicemail from Quinn.</p><p>Santana clicked play, hearing that Brittany had saw her post on instagram so she quickly called her on FaceTime.</p><p>"Hey babe. I'm up. Sorry, my phone died."</p><p>"It's okay. Feeling rested?" Quinn smiled. She was sitting in the living room of her apartment.</p><p>"Yeah, I feel good. Did Emily leave yet?" Quinn turned the phone to show that Emily and Jess were in a concentrated game of Jenga.</p><p>Santana smiled, knowing that Quinn's roommates were perfect for her. Not only because they were just as smart as she was, but because they had come up with the idea to surprise her at Nationals. "Hey! Em. You're leaving soon, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, about an hour from now I gotta be at the airport." She replied as she carefully removed a block from the tower. Santana watched as it leaned and eventually fell over. "Ah damnit."</p><p>"Have a safe flight," She told her. "And thank you again."</p><p>"Anything for the two of you. I'm pretty sure all of us were tired of watching you two dance around each other without telling the truth."</p><p>Santana laughed, knowing that Jess and Emily shared the same thoughts as Caitlyn.</p><p>Quinn turned the phone back towards herself, noticing she had finally found the shirt she left for her. "I see you found the shirt. It took you long enough."</p><p>"I like it. It's soft."</p><p>"That's why I left that particular one. I know how picky you are with your shirts."</p><p>"I'm gonna wear it to the team dinner tonight." Santana said proudly. "My girlfriend, a Yale student? Such a flex."</p><p>Quinn laughed. She could honestly never get tired of the way it sounded when Santana referred to her as her girlfriend.</p><p>"It smells just like you, I miss you Q."</p><p>"I miss you too, San. I figured you'd want something of mine since I have your jacket."</p><p>The front door opened again, and Santana walked out into the living room with her phone. "Cait, look at what I found-"</p><p>But she stopped. Her eyes grew wider, it was like she had seen a ghost.</p><p>"San? What is it?"</p><p>There stood Brittany, a crying mess.</p><p>"Britt's here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Q.."</p>
<p>"Go. Talk to her, call me back."</p>
<p>Quinn hung up the phone which left Santana and Brittany alone.</p>
<p>"What.. are you doing here Britt?"</p>
<p>Brittany walked in, with Caitlyn following behind her. "Isn't it obvious?"</p>
<p>An awkward silence filled the room. Caitlyn made her way around Brittany and walked over to Santana. Quietly she said, "Hey. I'll be in my room if you need me okay. I'm sorry. I tried to get her to leave."</p>
<p>"It's okay," Santana replied. "I'll be okay."</p>
<p>And with that, Caitlyn walked into her room and shut the door.</p>
<p>"I see you're wearing a Yale shirt, must be Quinn's." Brittany said as she sat down on the chair next to the couch. "I saw her post."</p>
<p>"I know, but that doesn't really explain why you're here, Britt." Santana sat on the couch, facing towards Brittany.</p>
<p>"I went to see you, you know. The night of the barbeque. But you were in the shower." Brittany wiped her eyes. She hadn't stopped crying. "She told me nothing was going on between you guys. Obviously I was naive to believe her."</p>
<p>"No she wasn't lying Britt, nothing was going on between us at the wedding." Santana replied. "And yeah, she told me after we got together that you came to the hotel room that night."</p>
<p>Brittany wasn't surprised, she did ask Quinn not to say anything to Santana but she only half believed that she would actually keep her word.</p>
<p>"Okay, so you found out that we're together and you just decided to make the three hour drive to Louisville?" Santana was confused. "I get that it was a surprise, but I mean-"</p>
<p>"A surprise? Yeah, it was. I came because I don't know how you could do this to me Santana."</p>
<p>Santana started to get upset. "How.. I could do this? To you?" She sat up straight. "You got in a relationship before I did. You were all over him at the wedding and the barbeque. I worked my ass off to get over you. And then you get engaged and I was a complete mess."</p>
<p>"And I bet Quinn was there for you."</p>
<p>"So what if she was Britt? You're missing the whole point here. I waited for you. We broke up, and I waited for you. But you chose Sam. Did you expect me to wait forever? To sit there and say, <em>I hope their engagement doesn't work out?</em>"</p>
<p>Brittany looked Santana directly in her eyes. "You broke up with me. And I waited for you. And you weren't ready. Don't twist this around."</p>
<p>"So I'm wrong for getting into a relationship? Brittany, do you realize how selfish you sound right now?"</p>
<p>"Forgive me for being selfish, my two best friends are now dating." Brittany scoffed. "I should've known from that weekend. Tell me, Santana. Did you sleep with her?"</p>
<p>"What the hell does it matter if I did? You're in a relationship Brittany. You're with <em>Sam. </em>Who I'm with shouldn't matter to you. I thought you wanted me to be happy? But here you are, upset that I'm dating Quinn?"</p>
<p>"I guess I got my answer." Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'm here because the engagement with Sam is over. We thought the world was ending, and all we had was each other. But that was when I realized that I didn't want to spend my last days with him. I wanted it to be with you."</p>
<p>Santana's heart ached. For months, all she wanted- was Brittany. Now here she was, in Catilyn's living room. Crying because she just found out that her two best friends are dating.</p>
<p>"I didn't know that."</p>
<p>"Of course you didn't, you think I wanted to call you to tell you that I made a huge mistake saying yes? I don't see a future with Sam, Santana. I can only see it with you. And I know you feel the same way." Brittany got up from her chair and sat next to Santana. "Tell me, how many of those days since the wedding did you spend talking to Quinn about me?"</p>
<p>She didn't know how to answer, cause truthfully- there weren't many. She had spent the days since that horrible weekend asking Quinn about her day, and nights talking to her until they both fell asleep. Quinn was the only person she had on her mind</p>
<p>"Britt, I like Q. She has been there for me when you were no where to be found."</p>
<p>"But I'm here now, San." Brittany grabbed her hands. "I'm here. I want you."</p>
<p>Santana took her hands back, "How about you tell me. How long has it been since you and Sam called off your '<em>engagement'?" </em>Santana used her hands as quotation marks in the air.</p>
<p>"It's been a couple weeks." She answered. "But-"</p>
<p>"But you're still together."</p>
<p>Brittany put her head down. "Yeah, we are."</p>
<p>"Does he even know you're here Britt?" Santana asked. The anger was building inside of her.</p>
<p>"No, of course he doesn't."</p>
<p>"Brittany. Really think about what you're doing. You're in a relationship. Yet, you're sitting here telling me you want to be with me because what, because of Quinn's post?"</p>
<p>"She lied to me!" Brittany's voice started to get louder. "She lied to me and said nothing was going on."</p>
<p>"And that makes it okay for all of this?" She waved her hands around in the air. "She didn't lie to you!"</p>
<p>"I love you Santana!" She yelled as tears fell. "Is that what you want to hear? I love you. And it hurts knowing that you're with someone else. Especially Quinn."</p>
<p>"No." Santana stood up. "You're here because you're jealous. If it had been anyone else, would you be here right now? Or are you only here because I'm dating Quinn now."</p>
<p>Brittany got off the couch and started walking towards the door. "It's not that! It isn't."</p>
<p>"Then what it is Brittany? Literally everyone is happy for us. Even Sam left a comment on Q's post. Why does this bother you so much?"</p>
<p>"I don't know okay. I don't."</p>
<p>Santana ran her hands through her hair. "Look Britt. I'm happy you're with Sam. It took me a long time to get over you, and I'm finally happy now."</p>
<p>Brittany didn't say anything, her tears just began to fall harder.</p>
<p>"Now you don't have anything to say?"</p>
<p>"I was there Santana. I went to Daytona to see your competition."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Caitlyn had gone into her room and shut the door. Her conversation with Brittany wasn't good to say the least, but she knew she needed to call Quinn.</p>
<p>"Hey. What's going on? When did Britt show up?"</p>
<p>"Not too long ago. Someone knocked on the door when Santana was laying on the couch and when I opened, it was Brittany." Caitlyn replied. "She's basically here because she wants Santana back. But I asked her if she's still with her boyfriend and she told me yeah."</p>
<p>Quinn knew that this would happen. She knew that Brittany was being selfish the night she came up to the hotel room and she was hoping that would've been the end of it. But what surprised her was that she didn't think she'd stoop this low.</p>
<p>"Are they talking now?"</p>
<p>Caitlyn walked up to her door and put her ear against it. "Yeah. I can hear them talking. Santana sounds mad."</p>
<p>Quinn felt bad. Santana knew that Brittany finding out without them telling her themselves would end badly. And that's exactly what happened. But Santana was the one that told her to post. But only because she posted the selfie on snapchat that morning.</p>
<p>"Santana is telling her that it's basically not fair that she's here and that she worked her ass off to get over her."</p>
<p>That was somethin Caitlyn knew all well. She had to cover for her when she took a flight to New York to be around her friend when they first broke up. When she came back, Santana didn't say a word at first. But eventually she opened up and Santana told her everything.</p>
<p>Caitlyn knew the obstacles Santana had to go through, processing that her and Brittany weren't together anymore. They were first loves. High school sweethearts. Brittany was part of the reason she was at Louisville in the first place. Santana had gone back and forth, blaming herself for the hurt she was going through. All the late nights of reassuring Santana that it wasn't her fault had paid off because she started getting better by the day. Then she went off to the wedding, and Quinn got back into her life.</p>
<p>"She did that. She worked hard to get to where she is. And now that she's happy Brittany happens to show up?"</p>
<p>"Brittany's being selfish." Quinn replied. Her adrenaline was pumping. She had left her roommates in the living room and had gone outside to smoke a cigarette. "What else are they saying?"</p>
<p>"Not much. Oh no fucking way. Brittany was in Daytona."</p>
<p>Quinn was taken aback. Daytona? Neither of them had seen her there. She really didn't expect Brittany to show up either, but she was wrong.</p>
<p><em>Beep.</em> Quinn looked at her phone to see Mercedes calling.</p>
<p>"Hey, keep an eye out for Santana okay? I got another call."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>Quinn clicked answer. "Hey Mercedes what's up?"</p>
<p>"I wanna start with, I'm happy for you girl! You and San? I never saw it coming, but you guys are so cute together!"</p>
<p>Quinn laughed, "Thanks Mercedes."</p>
<p>"Okay. So.. I think we both knew there would be drama with this. Brittany apparently lost her shit during Glee practice and walked out and no one has heard from her since."</p>
<p>"Yeah, she's in Louisville right now." She replied. "Her and San are talking right now."</p>
<p>"Alright. Cause the Glee Club has been hitting everyone up. You didn't see the group chat?"</p>
<p>After her senior year, the Glee Club decided to make a group chat with the alumni's that helped win their first Nationals. A few weeks before the wedding, Quinn had to put the chat on silent because the amount of texts coming through at all hours of the night was ridiculous. She put Mercedes on pause and went to check the thread. Sam was asking if anyone had seen where Brittany had taken off to, and he was getting replies from everyone. Even Rachel and Kurt.</p>
<p>"Damn they're going all out in there." Quinn said as she lit another cigarette.</p>
<p>"Oh no. Another cig. You're stressed." Mercedes sat back in her chair. "Tell me about her, Quinn. How did this happen? The wedding?"</p>
<p>"I mean, yeah. The wedding started it. But the feelings weren't there until after. They kind of grew over time. She's so, fantastic Mercedes. I see now why Brittany was so in love with her all in high school. She's a different Santana. It's crazy."</p>
<p>"We all knew that deep down inside, that was the real Santana. She showed that side of her sometimes to us but mostly to Brittany."</p>
<p>"She's perfect. I haven't been this happy like- ever. If I really think about it. You don't think Brittany is gonna try and ruin that do you?"</p>
<p>"Honestly? I feel like Brittany is capable of a lot of things. But that isn't one of them. Santana is loyal. If she's with you, she's with you." Mercedes got up form her chair and brought her over to the kitchen.</p>
<p>The surroundings looked familiar, Mercedes was in Rachel's apartment.</p>
<p>Kurt was cooking dinner and Mercedes walked over to allow Kurt to say hello.</p>
<p>"Hey Kurt."</p>
<p>"Hey Q. Congrats on the new relationship!"</p>
<p>"Thank you. I really love how supportive you guys are. I sometimes forget that." Quinn placed her cigarette butt in the astray but remained on the chair on the patio. "Are you all caught up on what's going on?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, so Brittany is in Louisville right now?" Kurt asked.</p>
<p>"Mhmm. Her and San are talking right now. Her roommate is there too so if it gets too crazy she'll step in."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry this is happening to you guys. Everyone deserves to be happy." Kurt turns towards Mercedes. "Especially Santana. She was a mess when she came up here."</p>
<p>"Wait what?"</p>
<p>"She didn't tell you?" Kurt took the phone from Mercedes and sat at the island countertop in the kitchen. Mercedes followed. "Well, when Brittany and Santana first broke up, Santana flew up here. She left school and showed up on our front door step. She was a mess, Quinn. Santana didn't sleep, she didn't eat. She couldn't go home to Lima because it was just too hard and she had no where else to go. She wanted to be around people she knew."</p>
<p>"San was drinking heavily, drunk most nights and crying during the day. Brittany broke her. Rachel and I didn't know how we were going to get her back on track. We had to call Mercedes to come up here because we didn't know what else to do."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you guys call me?" Quinn asked. "I would've came."</p>
<p>"You were MIA at the time, Q. We had no idea what you were up to." Mercedes told her.</p>
<p>Quinn knew they were right. She had lost touch with them for a while, and so she understood why they didn't call her.</p>
<p>"One day she just, woke up and was herself again. It was strange. But, she got her shit together and then went back to Louisville and everything was fine after that. Maybe she just needed to be around people she knew or needed a break from Louisville but either way, she got better after that." Kurt said.</p>
<p>"Hey, where's Rach?"</p>
<p>"Oh- she uh, left a while ago honestly. Said she had to go and take a walk."</p>
<p>Quinn sat silently, knowing that Brittany wasn't the only person who seemed affected by their new relationship.</p>
<p>"Hey I'll catch up with you guys later okay? I'm gonna call San's roommate back and see what's going on."</p>
<p>"Alright. Love you Q." They said.</p>
<p>"Love you guys. Talk to you later."</p>
<p>Quinn grabbed yet another cigarette out from her pack and lit it. She only chain smoked when she was incredibly stressed and even with finals upon her she hadn't done this yet. She was worried about Santana, because this was a lot all at once. Especially with Brittany wanting her back.</p>
<p>She really liked Santana.</p>
<p>Quinn clicked on Caitlyn's name and pressed call. When she answered, her phone was facing towards the ground. Caitlyn had answered it but was now outside in the living room. Quinn put herself on mute so she wouldn't give away that she was on the phone. She listened as Caitlyn tried to moderate what was a screaming match between Santana and Brittany.</p>
<p>"Choose Santana. It's Quinn, or me."</p>
<p>Almost immediately, Santana said "Quinn. You going behind Sam's back today like this Britt, show's me that you aren't the same person I was dating before."</p>
<p>Quinn was absolutely silent. Her cigarette still burning, the ashes falling and hitting the ground.</p>
<p>Brittany didn't say anything, all that was heard was the opening of the front door and then it closing.</p>
<p>"You okay San?" Caitlyn finally asked, breaking the silence. "I know that Brittany showing up was unexpected."</p>
<p>"Yeah; I'm good. I just wanna talk to Q."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quinn was still sitting outside on the patio, she had flicked her cigarette so the old ashes would fall off.</p><p>She was astounded really- because Santana chose her. Without a ounce of hesitation. Her name came out of Santana's mouth. She chose Quinn over Brittany.</p><p>As much as it made her feel good? She felt bad for Brittany. Their relationship was so strong in high school. All three of them. And this relationship might very well tear them apart. The Unholy Trinity was by far the best thing to come out of her time in high school. But things happen, and if she was being completely honest she thought Brittany and Santana breaking up would have done it for them.</p><p>Caitlyn walked back into her room and sat on her bed.</p><p>"Hey." She said quietly. "She's gonna call you soon. She went out on the balcony. She's probably getting her pack out first."</p><p>"Her what?"</p><p>"Oh shit okay. That's a secret. Please pretend you don't know."</p><p>Quinn laughed but felt as if it were her fault that Santana now smokes. "It's fine I won't say anything."</p><p>"Okay." Caitlyn paused. "She chose you, Quinn. This is huge."</p><p>"It is. I know it is. I'll pretend I didn't hear anything though I promise."</p><p>"I wasn't going to let Brittany ruin this. I like you Quinn. You're so good for her. I know I haven't known her long but this is the happiest I have seen her since she got to Louisville. As much as I was rooting for her to get back with Brittany, I'm rooting for you two now. I better let you go, she's about to call."</p><p>"That means a lot Cait, thank you for everything. And thank you for looking out for her."</p><p>"It's no problem. Talk to you later."</p><p>Quinn placed her cigarette in the ashtray and walked back inside. She waited for Santana to call, but a few minutes went by and she didn't hear anything. <em>It's nothing, </em>she thought to herself. <em>She probably needs some time to relax and smoke before she calls.</em></p><p>Jess walks in and sees Quinn sitting on the couch.</p><p>"Everything okay? I saw the ashtray outside. Is everything good with Santana?"</p><p>"Yeah everything's good. Brittany showed up in Louisville. But when Brittany asked her to choose between the two of us?"</p><p>"She chose you, didn't she."</p><p>Quinn smiled. "She did."</p><p>"I mean, that sucks for Brittany. But I told you. I told you that this connection you have with Santana is real."</p><p>She had heard it a dozen times from her roommates that Santana and her were meant to be together.</p><p>Quinn's phone finally rang and it popped up as Santana's name with a heart next to it.</p><p>"Go go. I'll catch up with you after."</p><p>Quinn slid right to answer the call.</p><p>"Hey baby." She said with relief. "You okay?"</p><p>Santana looked stressed. "I'm okay. That was just, a lot you know?"</p><p>"I bet. I'm sorry San, I didn't mean for it to get out of hand like that."</p><p>Santana ran her hand through her hair. "No it's not your fault. I knew she would react like that either way. I'm just glad it's over with."</p><p>The two girls sat in silence for a bit as Santana smoked her cigarette. "I don't want to hear a word about the cigarettes babe."</p><p>Quinn laughed, knowing that it had to come up sooner or later.</p><p>"You know I don't care about it, I don't know why you tried to hide it."</p><p>Santana blew some smoke out of her mouth, and looked back at the phone to see Quinn staring at her. "Brittany asked me to choose between her and you. And I chose you."</p><p>Quinn was left speechless yet again. She knew that Santana had chose her but she didn't really have the words to say anything. She felt, loved. But it was too early for that kind of love, right?</p><p>"I chose you, because you have been true to me. For the entire time I've known you. Brittany, yeah. She loves me. But she's chosen other people over me, this wasn't the first time. I feel like I'm a fall back for her. She's a different person now, but you? You have been the same Quinn Fabray to me since I've known you. You've never let me down."</p><p>"I- don't know what to say, San."</p><p>"You don't have to say anything, Q. I'm just telling you that I chose you for these reasons. I wanna be with you. You are the person I trust."</p><p>"And I trust you, babe. I do. I won't hurt you. I can promise you that."</p><p>Santana smiled, knowing that it was the truth.</p><p>"Remember the year that we fought in the hallway? And then you had the nerve to tell me to fix my ponytail before class?" Quinn laughed hard, remembering every moment of it. They might have thrown hard blows at each other, with words and hands but even through all of that? Their friendship was still strong.</p><p>"I was head Cheerio, it's all about appearances."</p><p>"As if we hadn't just spilt <em>all </em>of our tea from that past summer in front of everyone in the hallway."</p><p>They laughed together.</p><p>"So what about the show case? We're still going?"</p><p>"Hell yeah we are, the reigning winner can't not show up you know?" Santana laughed. "By the time the showcase happens, the drama should be sizzling out. Plus, I figured this year I could do a duet with you."</p><p>Quinn knew that their voices sounded superb together. They didn't have many duets together, the one that everyone remembered was Take My Breath Away during Senior Prom. Mr. Shue really knew how to prove that he favored Rachel and Finn.</p><p>"I'd love that San. You got anything in mind?"</p><p>"I might have something, but it's something we can talk about later." Santana looked at the time to realize it was almost 6 and she needed to get ready for the team dinner. "So, what bottom's should I wear with my new shirt? I can't go looking raggedy."</p><p>"Oh definitely those beige skinny jeans you have. For sure." Quinn smirked. "You look so good in them."</p><p>Santana walked into the guest bedroom and pulled the bottom drawer open. Her beige skinny jeans were the only item sitting in the drawer. She placed the phone down on the bed and slipped out of the shorts she was wearing.</p><p>"Ohhh <em>daaaaayum</em> baby you got a girlfriend?" Quinn joked. "Cause that ass is looking fooooine I'd love cut me off a piece of that cake."</p><p>Santana turned around, cheeks now a bright shade of pink. "Babe!"</p><p>"Okay okay I'm sorry." Quinn laughed. "But you look so good right now."</p><p>"I wish I could take you to the dinner tonight. You're not like, hiding in Cait's room are you?"</p><p>"Fuck I wish I was. And if I was you think I would've let you go through all of that on your own?"</p><p>That was true. Santana could only imagine what that would've been like- having that argument with Brittany while Quinn was there. Things would've been a lot different, and she felt as if Quinn would've said something and Brittany would've wanted to fight her.</p><p>"I handled it though. I did." Santana sat on her bed. She could hear Caitlyn grabbing her purse and stuff in her room. "But a kiss after all of that? Would've been wonderful."</p><p>Both hearts ached at that moment. Long distance was difficult. "About a week baby. And I'll be with you."</p><p>Santana half smiled now, tears welling up in her eyes.</p><p>"No no, hey. Don't cry."</p><p>"I'm just, overwhelmed you know? I- I miss you, Quinn. I miss you. And I need you."</p><p>Oh how she wished she could just hop through the screen. She watched as Santana wiped a tear that was falling. Today was definitely a long day. And definitely one of those days where Quinn wished she lived a little closer. Santana, at that very moment- meant everything to her.</p><p>"I miss you too, babe. I miss you with my entire being. Wipe your eyes, and go have fun at your dinner tonight okay? You guys deserve it."</p><p>Caitlyn was waiting at the bedroom door now, motioning for Santana to come on. "I will. Hey, call me if Britt tries to talk to you okay?"</p><p>"I will. Be safe tonight. Bye babe."</p><p>"Bye. L-" And Santana paused. "I'll text you when I get there."</p><p>Quinn blew a kiss into the phone before hanging up.</p><p>Santana kinda just sat there for a bit, in silence.</p><p>"You almost dropped the L word didn't you." Caitlyn said, with a huge smile on her face. "It's okay. You two have known each other for a long time. Yall used to tell each other I love you after every call."</p><p>Santana stood up from the bed and began walking out of the apartment with Caitlyn. "It's something different now though. You know?"</p><p>"It is. Because you guys are a couple. But, that doesn't mean you two don't love each other."</p><p>They walked out to Santana's car, got in and buckled up. "I don't know Cait. I just don't want to scare her off."</p><p>"Oh, I don't think you'll scare her off."</p><hr/><p>Quinn walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Jess' door. She knocked a few times and waited for an answer.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>"Hey, you busy?" Quinn said as she walked inside.</p><p>Jess' room was lined with RBG lights at the top, with a nice desk with her computer set up in the corner. She was a streamer, and a pretty popular one at that. Quinn never understood the hype of League of Legends, possible because she wasn't good at it.</p><p>"No, I just got out of a game. Sit. Tell me what happened."</p><p>Quinn sat on the empty chair next to Jess', and Jess took her headphones off and turned off her camera.</p><p>"Okay so long story short? I posted on Instagram, Brittany saw it. Apparently she lost her shit during Glee Club practice, made the three hour drive to Louisville to try and get Santana back. They argued, and Caitlyn tried to mediate at one point. But it ended with Brittany telling Santana to choose between her and me and she chose me." Quinn sat back, the chair leaning slightly. "Also, she almost said I love you."</p><p>Jess swiveled her chair to face Quinn. "Okay okay. The way I see it is this. You guys have been telling each other I love you for what I assume is years. The only thing that has changed is now you guys are in a relationship. Doesn't mean, you guys don't still love each other."</p><p>Quinn thought about it, and she was right. But it was something she wanted to tread lightly on. She also wanted the first time they said I love you to each other to be in person.</p><p><em>Hopeless romantic</em>, she thought to herself. <em>When it happens, it'll happen.</em></p><p>"I'm sure it'll happen but having it be in person would be much better." Quinn said. "Your room is looking really good by the way. A lot nicer than the last time I was in here."</p><p>"Oh you know, I've been working on it. I've got almost ten thousand subscribers on twitch now. Slowly building. Little do they know, their favorite streamer is a biomedical engineer major."</p><p>"What are you planning to do this summer?" Quinn asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure. I know I have to go home, but I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. What about you and Santana?"</p><p>"Well, we're planning a trip to Lima because every summer all the alumni's and current member's of the Glee Club have a talent showcase. And with Santana being the current winner of last year, we have to go."</p><p>"Oh God, that's gonna be a shit show don't you think?"</p><p>"Nah, by that time everything should be calmed down. At least that's what we're hoping. Either way, we're going." Quinn said proudly. "Plus, she wants to do a duet this year. With me."</p><p>"Now that I think about it? I've never heard you sing Quinn. Like, ever."</p><p>Quinn hardly sang now days, most times it would be when she was alone in the house.</p><p>"Go on YouTube and type in New Directions Time of My Life. I'll show you now."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>AN: I just wanted to take a second to thank everyone who has been showing this fic MAD LOVE. I know a lot of people have always wanted to see Quinn and Santana together and surprisingly, I don't see much fics about it. Anyway, keep up the love! Ya'll give me so much motivation to write this story. And I'm lowkey obsessed with it as well. Thank you again, you all are the BEST.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About two and a half bottles of wine later, Quinn and Jess were still in Jess' room watching old competition videos from high school. Quinn proudly showed her roommate videos of Santana singing, her favorite by far being Edge of Glory. Jess enjoyed every video, pointing out every single different haircut Quinn had.</p><p>"I told you, I went through many phases. That short hair was my least favorite though, I missed my long hair."</p><p>Quinn watched as she danced a few rows behind Santana during Edge of Glory, her girlfriend hitting every note with ease. She had questioned herself a few times, wondering how she never caught feelings for Santana before. But whatever it was now? It couldn't have come at a better time.</p><p>"Why didn't your teacher use Santana for more competitions? It doesn't make any sense. She's so good." Jess said as she watched Edge of Glory come to an end. "And you danced to this, after being in a wheelchair? Why didn't you tell us about that before?"</p><p>"It's embarrassing- texting and driving? That's something I'll never do again." Quinn replied. "It was a dark time for me. But here."</p><p>Quinn typed in Take My Breath Away with her name following, and the video of her and Santana singing at Senior Prom popped up.</p><p>"I never show anyone this video, because I was still in the chair."</p><p>"You're voices sound so good together. Wow." Jess watched as in video Quinn grabbed onto the microphone stand and stood up. Santana scooted closer, placing her hand around her waist to give her some support. "Quinn.."</p><p>"That was the first time I stood up in front of them."</p><p>"Damn.." She replied. "This was, wow. Quinn."</p><p>"No, don't do that. I'm okay now."</p><p>"I know, but- you've been through a lot. Seriously." Jess closed the window and turned her monitor off. "Let's go smoke."</p><p>They grabbed their glasses of wine and headed outside. It had been a few hours, Santana texted Quinn to let her know that she was at her team dinner and Quinn told her to call her when she was finished. It was still early in the night so Quinn wasn't worried.</p><p>The two girls enjoyed cigarettes on the patio, exchanging stories about their past. Quinn felt good finally opening up a bit to Jess. They talked as Quinn waited for Santana to call.</p><hr/><p>The team dinner was going incredibly well. Santana's coach gave out gift cards as awards for each person. She received one for most improved. Even though Santana's flying skills were above par, Louisville's team was incredibly advanced and she had a little ways to go at the beginning of the season. Everyone agreed that Santana was talented and were glad that she was on their team.</p><p>Santana was glad that the team dinner was tonight because it helped take her mind off of the fact that Brittany had shown up to Caitlyn's apartment that afternoon.</p><p>Once the dinner was over, Caitlyn and Santana walked back to her car and got in. A song was playing on the radio, which Santana told Caitlyn to write the title down. It was perfect.</p><p>When they got back to her apartment, Santana changed out of her clothes to something more comfortable. She was excited to call Quinn, to see her beautiful smile.</p><p>When Quinn answered, the two girls were laughing up a storm in the living room watching a cheesy comedy movie.</p><p>"Hey baby." Quinn finally said when she calmed down. "How was the dinner?"</p><p>"Coach gave me a $50 gift certificate to BreadStix. She knew I was going back to Lima during the summer. Looks like we got our first dinner at home covered."</p><p>"Sweeet. I haven't been to BreadStix in so long." Quinn was almost drunk now, the girls having finished their last open bottle of wine. "Can I tell you something San?"</p><p>"Yeah babe, go ahead."</p><p>"You know, I've been thinking about you all day. And that's how most of my days go you know? I miss you. And long distance is only hard because I don't get to be with you 24/7 like I want to." Quinn got up from the couch and began walking to her room. "I just can't stop thinking about kissing you again. It makes me feel, complete. You know? Like I have no where else in the world I belong other than with you."</p><p>Santana's stomach fluttered. "I know how you feel baby. But a week and we'll be together again. Then we have the whole summer together."</p><p>Quinn laid on her bed, a little dizzy. The room was spinning but she was completely still. A feeling she knew all too well- she was drunk.</p><p>"Get some sleep baby. Call me in the morning okay? Caitlyn and I are gonna jam for a little while." Quinn nodded, her eyes closed. "Bye baby."</p><p>Quinn smiled, and Santana ended the FaceTime call.</p><p>She walked outside to see Caitlyn sitting on the couch with her bass in hand.</p><p>"Alright. So what song was it that you wanted to learn? We got a week before your showcase. And I want you and Quinn to win."</p><hr/><p>The week went by quickly, and before either of them knew it- Quinn was on her way to Louisville. They decided that they'd meet up there then head to Lima together.  Quinn and Santana practiced the song Santana heard on the radio the night she headed home from the team dinner.</p><p>The song was perfect, and summed up the feelings they had for each other too perfectly. Santana learned it on guitar and they planned on performing it while she played.</p><p>"Cait! You sure I can take the Fender? It's your most expensive one."</p><p>Caitlyn walked out of the bathroom brushing her teeth. "Yeah I'm sure." She said before she rushed back into the bathroom. "I know you'll take care of it."</p><p>Santana placed the guitar in the case. "Quinn should be here soon. You sure you don't want to come with us? It'll be fun."</p><p>"I'm sure. You guys haven't seen each other since Daytona and I want you two to have some alone time."</p><p>"Okay. When we get back from Lima we should all do a road trip or something." Santana said. "I think that would be fun."</p><p>"Sounds good to me San. Take care of my baby. I'll see you when you get back okay?" Caitlyn was heading to the mall. "Tell Quinn I said hello. And lock up yeah?"</p><p>"I will. Bye Cait. Thanks again."</p><p>About thirty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Santana opened it and there stood Quinn. Smiling, wearing her Louisville jacket as always. It became a permanent piece of her wardrobe accompanied with tights, Timberlands and her beanie. Santana smiled finally pulling her girlfriend in for a hug.</p><p>Quinn smelled like fresh flowers in the spring and it enchanted Santana every single time. When they released, they kissed. And it was like fireworks going off. Santana smiled into it and kissed her again, this time for much longer.</p><p>"I've missed you babe." She told her. "You wanted to rest before going? Or did you wanna just head to Lima?"</p><p>"I'm okay. I drank a Bang on the way here, so I'm pretty wired. It's super good, I'm glad I listened to you." Quinn said as Santana went to grab her bag and the guitar. "Purple pear guava. Who would've thought it was a good combo?"</p><p>Santana walked over to Quinn, bag slung over her shoulders guitar in hand. She stuck out her free hand and Quinn took it.</p><p>"My car or yours?" Quinn said as they walked towards the parking lot.</p><p>"We can take mine," Santana replies. "I'll drive."</p><p>They walk over to Santana's Honda Accord and Quinn goes to her car to grab her bag. They place their things in the trunk and start the drive to Lima.</p><p>The three hour drive was nothing compared to the thirteen that Quinn had from New Haven. On the drive they practiced their song, talked. They held hands the entire time, enjoying each others presence. It had only been a few weeks since Daytona but it felt as if the days were moving slower as time went on.</p><p>"We're gonna win the showcase, San."</p><p>Santana turned to her girlfriend who was smiling at her. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." Quinn leaned over and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek.</p><p>Santana's cheek turned a shade of pink quickly, her head turning back to face the road.</p><p>Once they were in Lima, the girls stopped at Santana's house and put their things in her room before heading over to the school.</p><p>The showcase was always on the last day of school, and the entire student body was always invited. Most of the Glee Club alumni's were already there so they all decided to meet up in the parking lot before going inside.</p><p>The girls pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Mercedes. They all got out and greeted each other.</p><p>"Yes. The two I have been excited to see!" Mercedes pulled both of them in for a hug at the same time. "How is the happy couple?"</p><p>"Good. How have you been Mercedes?" Santana asked.</p><p>Quinn listened as they got into conversation. She was a little nervous for today, because she had a feeling that there would be some kind of drama. Either way, she knew that together? They would be able to handle it.</p><p>Rachel was showing up with Kurt now, her baby bump showing a little through her shirt. Her eyes met Quinn's, and danced downwards- spotting her hand holding Santana's. Rachel immediately turned away. She says something to Kurt and then heads inside. Kurt heads towards the girls, greeting them and joining in on the conversation.</p><p>Mercedes looks at the time on her watch. "Hey. We should head inside. Showcase is about to start."</p><p>The group walked in together, with Santana and Quinn walking in the back to avoid hitting anyone with the guitar case.</p><p>The auditorium was full, students and faculty filling each seat. Even though the Glee Club still wasn't the most popular club to be apart of, the showcase was something that everyone attended. Everyone was backstage. Santana walked over to the stage crew to make sure she had the right plug ins for the amps they had.</p><p>Quinn was left by herself, looking over the lyrics to her song on her phone one last time. They were up first, being that Santana was the winner of last year's showcase. She sang One and Only by Adele last year and it absolutely brought the house down. She got the standing ovation, something that Rachel was used to getting but surprisingly- didn't get last year. Sadly Quinn didn't have any video of last years performance, and she beat herself up for it.</p><p>When she looked up from her phone, Brittany was walking over to her. But before they could say anything to each other, Mr. Shuester announced their names and Santana ran over so they could go on stage together. Santana's eyes met Brittany's. She waved and Brittany returned the gesture.</p><p>"Come on babe." Santana said as she held out her hand. "It's time."</p><p>When they walked on stage, Quinn looked out into the crowd and back at Santana. "I'm nervous."</p><p>Quinn normally didn't perform at the showcase, the last time she sang in front of a crowd like this was during High School.</p><p>"Hey." Santana walked over to her. "It's gonna be okay. Just pretend it's just us."</p><p>Quinn looked past Santana to see Brittany standing just behind the curtains watching from the side.</p><p>"Okay. Okay. I'm ready."</p><p>Santana turned back towards the crowd and began to play.</p><p>
  <em>I'm not one to stick around</em>
  <br/>
  <em>One strike and you're out, baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't care if I sound crazy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But you never let me down, no, no</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's why when the sun's up, I'm stayin'</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Still layin' in your bed, singin'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Got all this time on my hands</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Might as well cancel our plans, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could stay here for a lifetime</em>
</p><p>Santana looked over at Quinn, who was already looking at her lovingly. Quinn was in a trance, Santana's voice tended to do that to her. Her voice was perfect for this song. She only hoped that she could sound as good as her girlfriend did. Santana smiled at her, before turning back to the crowd.</p><p>
  <em>So lock the door</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And throw out the key</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can't fight this no more</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's just you and me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And there's nothing I, nothing I, I can do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So go ahead and drive me insane</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby, run your mouth</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I still wouldn't change being stuck with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stuck with you, stuck with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you, baby</em>
</p><p>Quinn got ready to sing her part. They had practiced hundreds of times, and she knew that they had the competition in the bag. But she hadn't sang in front of anyone other than Santana in a long time. Santana turned towards Quinn, and nodded knowing that her girlfriend was still nervous. Quinn took the microphone off the stand and began to walk towards Santana.</p><p>
  <em>There's nowhere we need to be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No, no, no</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'ma get to know you better</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Kinda hope we're here forever</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's nobody on these streets</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you told me that the world's ending</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ain't no other way that I could spend it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, oh, oh, oh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Got all this time in my hands</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Might as well cancel our plans (yeah)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could stay here forever</em>
</p><p>Quinn was walking around Santana as she played, Santana's eyes following her every move. The crowd was loving the fact that Santana was playing the guitar, something that was new for everyone to see. </p><p>
  <em>So lock the door</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And throw out the key</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can't fight this no more</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's just you and me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And there's nothing I, nothing I, I can do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So go ahead and drive me insane</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby, run your mouth</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I still wouldn't change being stuck with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stuck with you, stuck with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you</em>
</p><p>Their voices sounded perfect together. The crowd was on their feet, phones in hand with their flashlights- arms swaying in unison like they were holding lighters.</p><p>
  <em>Whoa, whoa, oh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby, come take all my time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Go on, make me lose my mind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We got all that we need here tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I lock the door (lock the door)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And throw out the key</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can't fight this no more (can't fight this no more)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's just you and me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And there's nothing I, nothing I'd rather do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So go ahead and drive me insane</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby, run your mouth</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I still wouldn't change</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All this lovin' you, hatin' you, wantin' you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with y</em>
  <em>ou</em>
</p><p>Santana went into a little guitar solo and then the song ended. The crowd roared, an overwhelming response to their song. Quinn hugged Santana and they ended with a kiss.</p><p>They walked backstage together, excited about their performance. Everyone was congratulating them, when Quinn felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Rachel.</p><p>"Hey, can we talk for a minute?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana was mid-conversation with Kurt. Quinn decided not to bother her, and followed Rachel further backstage.</p><p>"Rachel.."</p><p>"No, let me start. I'm sorry for hurting you, Quinn. I am. I took your advice you know, about choosing who I want to be with. And I saw your selfie with Santana's jacket on and then you never called back. I saw your post and I-" Rachel was timid. Which was normal for her so Quinn didn't see any problems. "I picked you, Quinn. I told Finn that I didn't want to be with him because I want to be with you. But it seems as if I missed my chance."</p><p>"I'm with Santana, Rach. I can't just leave her. I really like her. It's something so refreshing, and something I need. I've gone through enough, I'm done chasing you. I've waited for you for years, Rachel. Years. You know what that does to a person?"</p><p>Rachel didn't have anything to say. The conversation was already taking a turn, and not one that she expected. Honestly Rachel was hoping that Quinn seeing her in Lima would magically change her mind but it was obvious now that wasn't working.</p><p>"You're used to getting everything you want. Finn, solos. You got Fanny on Broadway." Quinn was pacing now. "But I'm sorry. I'm done being your second choice, being the fallback when Finn chooses yet another backless dream he has over you."</p><p>"It's not that Quinn and you know that."</p><p>"No, I allowed you to come in and out my life continuously since senior year. I opened up to you, I was vulnerable and you shot me down because of Finn. Do you notice, that the only time that you would come to me and say you had feelings was when he would leave you? Then you would turn around with no hesitation and be with him because he was ready to have you back. I'm not a doormat, Rachel. You can't just step all over me and leave when you're ready."</p><p>"Quinn-"</p><p>"No, Rachel. I'm making a choice for myself this time. I choose Santana. I choose <em>me."</em></p><p>Mr. Shuester was on stage now, thanking Mike and the boys for their performance. "And now, we have Rachel Berry"</p><p>Rachel walked by Quinn, placing her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Quinn."</p><p>And with that she walked away and took the stage. Quinn walked back over to where everyone was congregating. She looked around, spotting Santana sitting on one of the amps putting away the guitar.</p><p>"Hey baby." Santana said as she clamped the case shut. "Everything okay? I was looking for you earlier."</p><p>"Yeah, Rachel wanted to talk. That's all." Santana stood up. "Everything's okay I promise. I told her that I choose you San."</p><p>
  <em>Nobody showed me, nobody told me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What to do when the story turned out wrong</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Or how a heart does its mending, without the perfect ending</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The one I always thought would come along</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She had her own ideas of where this love was going</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She wasn't leaving it up to the hands of fate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She just said hold on tight, it's gonna be a heck of a night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Especially when you hear what I've got to say</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And when she said, I don't love you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The first tear broke through</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now it's comin' down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like a Tennessee rain</em>
</p><p>"She changed the words." Quinn walked towards the stage, standing where Brittany was earlier. She watched as Rachel sang, a tear falling from her eye. Santana followed, watching as her girlfriend tried to make sense of the situation. "She knows I like this song. Why would she choose this one, of all times?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Santana replied. Quinn found Santana's hand, and they interlocked fingers. "She loves you."</p><hr/><p>As the Showcase came to and end, Mr. Shuester met up with the judges to get their scores. Brittany didn't perform, which surprised both Quinn and Santana. The Showcase was something she would usually look forward to.</p><p>Everyone took the stage, waiting for the results. Mercedes came in third. Rachel taking second, and Santana and Quinn taking first place. As they should, their performance was the best of the afternoon.</p><p>There was a trophy that Mr. Shuester kept in the Choir Room that had the name of the winner of each year engraved. The girls took a picture with the trophy before handing it back to Mr. Shue.</p><p>In Sugar Motta fashion, she reserved BreadStix for a karaoke night for everyone who was in the Glee Club. Before heading there, the girls went to Santana's to change and shower. It was a long day, the drive from Louisville and the drive Quinn had from New Haven really took a toll. They had a few hours, so Quinn laid on Santana's bed and fell asleep.</p><p>When Santana came out of the shower, she found her girlfriend asleep on her bed. Knowing that the thirteen hour drive had finally caught up to her she slowly closed the door to her room and walked downstairs to make herself something to eat.</p><p>Winning the showcase for the second time was great. It was a shame that Mr. Shue tended to pick Rachel over the rest of the club. But it was now obvious that she had talent.</p><p>Santana made herself a hot pocket and sat down at the dining table. She sent the video of her and Quinn singing to Caitlyn to tell her that they won. Even though she had won first place last year, this time around felt so much better. She knew that it had everything to do with Quinn.</p><p>It was a different kind of relationship, something so brand new. Santana was used to her relationship with Brittany. Honestly it was all she had ever known when she thought about love. But Quinn, boy was she different. She made Santana's heart flutter daily. The way her stomach twisted in knots when she missed her was unbearable. Yet everything was refreshing. It was stable. It was what she had wanted for so long. Santana yearned for it and here she was, sitting at her dining room table with basically everything she's wanted.</p><p>Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door.</p><p>When Santana looked through the peephole, it was Brittany. She took a deep breath in, hoping that this wasn't going to be more drama. She didn't have it in herself to argue.</p><p>She opens the door. "Hey Britt. Whatsup?"</p><p>"Can we talk?" Brittany said as she looked down. "I promise I'm not here to fight. I just wanna talk."</p><p>Santana moved away from the door so Brittany could walk in.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"I wanted to tell you that I think you and Quinn were awesome out there today. And I understand, I mean- yeah. You deserve to be happy. I did it, I dated Sam and so I understand. You didn't do it to hurt me. I get that now."</p><p>"Of course I didn't do it to hurt you Britt. I wouldn't do something like that to you. Honest."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry for how I came off at Louisville. I was hurt. And just, I love you San. I just need you to know that."</p><p>Brittany had a tear falling from her eye now, and out of habit Santana immediately walked over and wiped it away. "I love you too, Britt. I do. It's just that I'm with Quinn now. And Quinn? She makes me happy."</p><p>Brittany chuckled. "Man, I get how you felt back when I told you the same thing about Artie."</p><p>Santana smiled, remembering the faithful day that she was rejected by Brittany when she first admitted her feelings. It was horrible but was a stepping stone into who she was today.</p><p>"Are we ever going to get a chance to be together again?"</p><p>"Maybe. I don't know, Britt. That's like asking me to say if I think me and Quinn are going to break up."</p><p>"Well, do you see a future with her? The way that you saw for us? Because that's what really matters." Santana looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I know that wasn't right for me to say. I just- I don't know. I've been thinking about it since I left Louisville Santana. There's no one in this world I wanna spend the rest of my life with other than you."</p><p>"You still haven't told me what you were doing in Daytona, Britt."</p><p>The change of conversation was sudden, but needed to be done. Her relationship with Quinn was so new that she didn't really think of anything past the next month. Long distance wasn't her forte, and all she wanted to do was know when the next time she was going to see her girlfriend was.</p><p>"I was in Daytona because that's a huge deal, San. I told you at the beginning of the school year that I'd be there. I just don't think we counted on us breaking up before that happened."</p><p>"Then why didn't you come see me? I know you love watching the large co-ed competitions. Why didn't you tell me you were there."</p><p>"I don't know San, because I was scared. I didn't know what to do. When your competition finished I was planning on surprising you but before you got off of stage I saw Quinn, and I left. I had a feeling that you guys were more than friends but I shook it off thinking that she was just there as a friend."</p><p>Santana was at a loss for words.</p><p>"I'm sorry Britt. I didn't want you to find out the way you did. I didn't want to hurt you." </p><p>"It's alright. I mean- I kinda threw that engagement thing on you." Brittany replied as she walked towards the door. "I gotta get going. Sam is waiting, and I still gotta get ready for tonight. You guys are coming right?"</p><p>"Yes. We'll be there."</p><p>Brittany stopped. Before opening the door she turned and pulled Santana in for a hug. "I miss you, San."</p><p>"I miss you too Britt." She said as she released from the hug. </p><p>She looked up at Brittany and their eyes met. It was somewhere she had been a thousand times before with her. The way they would lock eyes across the choir room or when they would just stare into each others eyes cuddling in bed.</p><p>Brittany leaned in and by instinct Santana followed. But before their lips touched Santana stopped her.</p><p>"No, Britt. No. We can't do this. We aren't cheaters."</p><p>Defeated, Brittany turned towards the door once again. "I'll see you tonight." And without looking back, she opened the door and was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quinn was standing just shy of the top of the stairs – listening to Santana and Brittany’s conversation. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but she couldn’t help it. Now, she trusted Santana. More than anything. But there was always that lingering thought in the back of her mind because she knew better than anyone else about just how strong their connection was.</p><p>Once she heard the front door close, she waited to see what Santana was going to do.</p><p>Quinn peaked around the corner, spotting Santana sitting with her back against the front door, hands in her hair. Silently counting to five, she made her way down the stairs.</p><p>“Babe?” She asked as she cautiously approached Santana. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Y- Yeah, I’m okay. I’m okay.” She said as she ran her hands through, slowly getting up from where she was sitting.</p><p>Quinn held out her hand, and Santana took it and followed her up to her room.</p><p>Santana’s room hadn’t changed much since high school – pictures covered her night stand of her and Brittany. But along with those pictures was a special one of her and Quinn from when they were in elementary school. Santana’s mom had taken Quinn along with them on a family road trip to Pennsylvania. It was one of the memories that Quinn loved the most about the beginning of their friendship.</p><p>She grabbed the picture and gently brushed the dust off of it. It pictured a younger Santana and Quinn, each holding a cotton candy of their own on the shores of Lake Erie. The sun was shining and the smiles on their faces made it evident that they were enjoying their time. Honestly every memory Quinn had of her and Santana from their younger years was filled with happiness and joy.</p><p>Santana snuck up behind Quinn, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close to her own body. “Lake Erie was nice; we should go back one day.”</p><p>Quinn wanted to answer but her mind was trapped. Santana’s hands had made their way into Quinn’s shirt, her fingers tracing up her stomach and under her bra. They followed the strap backwards, but before Santana could unhook it Quinn turned around to face her girlfriend.</p><p>Santana found her hands on the clasp now but before she had the chance to unhook it, Quinn stopped her. “Nu-uh, babe. Not yet.”</p><p>Quinn hastily pulled Santana in, her hands behind her neck. Their lips met and soon their tongues did too.</p><p>Quinn dropped onto the bed, pulling Santana on top of her. Santana straddled her as they kissed again; this time she smiled into it- stopping Quinn for a brief moment.</p><p>“What is it?” Quinn asked as she tried to lean in to kiss San, but was stopped. “Babe c’mon.”</p><p>“I just love watching you get all impatient, that’s all.” An even bigger grin appeared on Santana’s face, this time pushing Quinn back down onto the bed.</p><p>Quinn’s hands found the small of Santana’s back then eventually slipping under the top of her shorts. She played with the elastic with her fingers, sliding them towards the front. Quinn was teasing her now, Santana’s kisses becoming frantic as she started to slide her shorts off.</p><p>Santana leaned down into Quinn’s neck, placing kisses as she moved up to her ear. “Don’t be such a tease babe,” She whispered.</p><p>Before Quinn knew it, Santana was taking her shirt off- and she couldn’t help but stare. Tumbling really toned her body out. Quinn brought her hands behind the nape of Santana's neck, pulling her back down yet again. The kisses began to get deeper, Santana’s impatient hands pulling Quinn’s shirt up and over her head.</p><p>Santana found Quinn’s lips again, her kiss aggressive and rough. She made her way down Quinn’s neck again and straight to her chest. Santana found a spot on Quinn’s chest and began to mark her as a moan escaped Quinn’s mouth.</p><p>“Babe…”</p><p>Santana unhooked Quinn’s bra, taking it off of her and throwing it on the floor. She looked up at her girlfriend who was now staring at her, hungrily. In one fluid motion, Quinn’s pants and underwear came off as well and before she knew it- she was naked. Santana hovered a bit, admiring Quinn’s body.</p><p>Her fingers made their way from her chest down her stomach, going lower. Quinn shivered, waiting for Santana to make her move.</p><p>Santana began continued her descent lower when Quinn stopped her. Confused, her eyes darted upwards- checking to see if she had done anything wrong.</p><p>Quinn pulled Santana back up towards her, close enough so she could whisper in her ear, “You’re wearing too much clothes, babe.” Santana’s eyes looked down at herself, still in her shorts and bra. Quinn reached around to Santana’s back, unhooking her bra and allowing it to fall down onto her stomach. She grabbed it, throwing off the side of the bed.</p><p>Santana slipped out of her shorts, revealing her pink thong she was wearing. “God damn.” Slipped out from Quinn’s mouth. “Leave that on.” Santana smiled, gently leaving a trail of kisses as she returned to where she was before Quinn stopped her.</p><p>Quinn’s hands found their way into Santana’s hair as she moved towards her center.</p><p>Santana was dancing around, teasing her. Quinn was absolutely elated. She was yearning for Santana’s touch. And once she finally got to her center, Quinn’s hands immediately grabbed the sheets. She threw her head back, eyes closed.</p><p>“Fuck babe..” She let out.</p><p>Sex with Santana? Was so much better sober.</p><p>
  <strong>AN: GEEZ. I am so fucking sorry for the wait. Things have gotten really hectic lately, but here's a quick update for everyone. The next chapter should be a bit longer, dealing with karaoke night at BreadStix with everyone. Thank you to everyone who's still here. :)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few hours, the girls laid back on the bed exhausted.</p><p>They had been in this position one time before but this time was much different. This time it wasn’t two best friends who were heartbroken. It wasn’t two separate entities dealing with emotions they kept hidden from the outside world, including each other. This time it was as a couple, as two people who felt more feelings for each other.</p><p>Quinn wiped the bead of sweat falling from her temple as it made it’s way down her face.</p><p>“Fuck, babe.” She turned to Santana who was already looking at her. It was golden hour, and the sun shining through the window was hitting Quinn in the most perfect way. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing. I’m just- admiring you. I am so happy.”</p><p>Quinn placed her hand on Santana’s cheek. “I’m happy too baby.”</p><p>Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her closer. “Brittany tried to kiss me downstairs, I don’t know what’s going on with her.”</p><p>Quinn had been wondering if Santana was going to say anything when she was hiding at the top of the stairs.</p><p>“She tried to kiss you?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I stopped her. That’s not the Brittany I know. And honestly- I’m all about you.”</p><p>The words made Quinn’s heart flutter. The words were at the tip of her tongue. She hadn’t told Santana I love you for a while now, and before they became a couple it was something they told each other all the time. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she missed hearing the words from Santana’s mouth.</p><p>Santana’s hand was lighting tracing Quinn’s back muscles. “You okay babe?”</p><p>Quinn came back to reality; she was lost in her thoughts for a moment. “Oh yeah, I’m okay. Thank you for telling me about Brittany.”</p><p>“I was afraid that you were gonna be mad.”</p><p>“I’m not mad at you, San. At Brittany? Yeah. Kinda. Because she needs to respect the fact that we’re together now.”</p><p>“I know. It’s not like her to be like this honestly.”</p><p>Quinn sat up in the bad at used the rubber band on her wrist to tie her hair back into a pony tail.</p><p>“We should start getting ready babe. The Sugar Shack is opening soon.”</p><hr/><p>The girls showed up fashionably late as always. Breadstix was pretty packed at this point, with everyone congregating towards the front of the restaurant near the stage.</p><p>“Welcome everybody to the 4<sup>th</sup> annual karaoke night here at the Sugar Shack!”</p><p>Everyone cheered.</p><p>“Congratulations to this years winners, Santana and Quinn!” A round of applause started. The girls stood up and playfully bowed. “Up first for tonight’s open mic night is Blaine singing Just The Two Of Us.”</p><p>Blaine walked up onto the stage and began to sing. His relationship with Kurt had ended a while ago, and he had gotten a new boyfriend that he met while going to school in New York.</p><p>The night had been going well- and after a few drinks Santana and Quinn began to quickly get touchy with each other.</p><p>“Hey babe I’m gonna go outside and smoke you wanna go?”</p><p>“No I’m okay, I’m gonna go grab a round of shots with Tina and Artie.” Santana said as she placed a kiss on Quinn’s cheek.</p><p>Quinn got up from their booth and made her way outside onto the sidewalk in front of the restaurant and lit a stogie. The night air was nice and cool, and after the few drinks Quinn had- she was hot.</p><p>She heard the doors to the restaurant open but didn’t pay it any mind. Quinn was scrolling on Instagram when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Rachel- with the same look of sadness she had plastered on her face since Quinn told her that she chose Santana.</p><p>“Can we talk?” Quinn was nearing drunk at this point- and the last thing she wanted to do was talk to Rachel. “Please?”</p><p>“Fine.” Quinn said as she blew smoke out of her mouth. “But I don’t know if anything you can say will change what I said earlier.”</p><p>“Quinn, please. I love you. This is just hard for me to take in.”</p><p>“That’s because you aren’t used to someone not giving you what you want. Rachel I have chased you, and longed for you for <em>years. </em>Years and eventually I realized that I deserved better. I deserved to be happy. And Santana came along at a time when I needed someone, when she needed someone. We needed each other.”</p><p>“But that’s all it is. A rebound. What we had; you know was real.” Rachel said as she stepped closer.</p><p>“Real? You call you telling me you have feelings and then running to Finn?” Quinn ashed her cigarette butt and threw it into the ashtray. “Cause to me, that doesn’t seem like anything close to real.”</p><p>Rachel stepped closer once more and grabbed onto Quinn’s hands. “Please, Q. I need you.”</p><p>And within seconds, the front doors opened again and Santana walked out and saw Quinn’s hands in Rachel’s. And with Santana’s inebriated state she wasn’t necessarily in the right state of mind.</p><p>“San.” Quinn quickly pulled her hands out of Rachel’s grasp. “It’s not what it looks like.”</p><p>Before Quinn could react, Santana began walking down the street towards the end of the block.</p><p>“San please.” Quinn called out. “Wait.”</p><p>Rachel stood there as she watched the girl she loved chase after someone else.</p><hr/><p>Santana was flying down the sidewalk- her mind was racing. Things had been so good with their relationship up until this point. It made her feel a little uneasy because both her and Quinn had expected more drama to pop off when they first announced that they were together.</p><p>Guess it was just a delayed reaction in a sense.</p><p>She stopped walking, placing her hands on her eyes and taking a deep breath in. The roads were bare, as she stood in the middle of a crosswalk.</p><p>Quinn caught up and placed her hand on Santana’s shoulder. “San, baby.”</p><p>Santana, startled, pulled away.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Quinn said, quietly.</p><p>“What the fuck was that Q.” Santana said as she pointed over Quinn’s shoulder, towards Breadstix. “Going outside to smoke? Or to see Rachel.”</p><p>“No. Don’t do that. Don’t just make assumptions. I didn’t go outside to see Rachel. I went outside to smoke, like I told you. She came outside. She grabbed my hands literally right before you walked outside San.”</p><p>“Things were going so good.” Santana said as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was a cold night and her jacket was hanging in the restaurant.</p><p>“Things <em>are </em>going good Santana. Nothing’s changed!”</p><p>“She loves you, Q. And you wanted to be with her for how long? For forever.” Her tone a little more upset. “Why shouldn’t I think that you’ll just leave me for her?”</p><p>“Because I love you Santana!” Santana’s expression softened, her arms falling to her sides. “I love you. And this, this isn’t the way I wanted to tell you. I wanted it to be special. For us to be at the playground we’d always go to when we were younger. As we sat on the tire swing, I’d grab your hands and tell you how for weeks I’ve had to stop myself from saying those three words. Words that we’ve told each other for years now.”</p><p>Santana was left speechless, because it was the same for her. She’s almost said it a couple times. She’s fought a battle within herself to stop the words from slipping out.</p><p>“But now, it had to come out during our first argument. Over Rachel, of all people. That sounds so ridiculous outloud.”</p><p>A chuckle left Santana’s lips as she walked closer to Quinn. “I love you too, Q. And saying it now may not have been how you wanted to do this. But, it doesn’t matter. Because I love you too.”</p><p>They kissed and Santana smiled. She could taste the jaeger on Quinn’s lips, jaeger bombs being her shot of choice for the night. She lingered on Quinn’s lips for a little while longer, gently biting onto her bottom lip. A slight moan escaped from Quinn as she pushed her lips back onto Santana’s, a little more aggressively this time. Her tongue slipped through and they began to make out until they realized they were standing in the middle of the street.</p><p>“I think- we need to get back so we can grab our coats.” Santana said as she placed her forehead on Quinn’s. They’re breathing was fast, hearts racing.</p><p>“I love you, San.”</p><p>“I love you too, Q. And I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing those words come from you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Quinn ran down the street after Santana, Rachel stood in shock. Surely, this had to be a dream.</p><p>Quinn had been someone that was always there for her. Through the issues with Finn, hell- she had been part of the issues. But on that faithful day towards the end of senior year, Rachel found herself sitting in the choir room with Quinn as the blonde admitted the feelings she had held onto for so long.</p><p>Initially, Rachel didn't know how to deal with it. It wasn't because she didn’t have feelings like that for Quinn, because she did. But she was still in love with Finn at that time and she wasn't ready to give up on that part of her life. She had spent so much time fighting for him that she didn't want to let it all be for nothing.</p><p>Rachel made her way back to her table. It was bare now; Finn was a few tables over with Mike and some of the guys while Tina had gone off to the bathroom. She took her cardigan off and gently placed it on the back of her chair. As she sat, Brittany ran over and sat in the chair next to her.</p><p>"So, what happened?"</p><p>"Brittany, as much as you want them to break up so you can get Santana back, I don't think it's going to happen." Rachel said in a monotone voice, a little quieter than usual.</p><p>"What do you mean? What happened?"</p><p>"Well, I grabbed Quinn's hands just like I told you I was going to. And it didn't work. Santana came out a little after which gave me some hope, but Quinn left. She chased after her. I followed, and she told her she loves her Britt. They love each other."</p><p>Brittany sat up straight, her heart felt like it was being torn into pieces.</p><p>"They- love each other?"</p><p>"Yeah, so once those words left Quinn's mouth I walked back here." Rachel said as she turned back towards the table.</p><p>Brittany got up from the seat, grabbed her coat and immediately left without saying another word.</p><hr/><p>Santana and Quinn were slowly making their way back to BreadStix. Hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. Long distance was a bitch so the girls decided to make the most of every second together.</p><p>During high school, the girls had spent countless of hours together. Whether it was for Glee or the Cheerios- you could rarely find one without the other.</p><p>But once Santana and Brittany started dating, things began to change. Their friendship didn't falter though. No matter what they went through, it remained as strong as when they were in elementary school. Back when popularity didn't matter and their lives didn't revolve around frivolous things.</p><p>"Did you want to stay a little longer? Or head home babe?" Santana asked as they got closer to the restaurant.</p><p>"We should stay a little longer. We hardly ever get to see anyone that's why. Plus, you haven’t sang your solo yet. And that would just be a shame." Quinn replied. She reached for the door and held it open so Santana could go through first. "After you, my lady."</p><p>"Well aren't you so chivalrous?" Santana said as a smile appeared on her face.</p><p>"Only for you, of course."</p><p>Walking back to their table, Quinn turned to Rachel who had watched them walk in. She immediately turned away when Quinn's eyes met hers.</p><p>"Okay everyone! Santana has a special treat in store for us." Sugar ran over to the girls table and handed the microphone to her.</p><p>Santana placed a kiss on Quinn's lips before standing up.</p><p>Quinn smiled, knowing that every year Santana sings at the karaoke night.</p><p>Santana walked onto the stage, placing the microphone back onto the stand. Tina and Sugar walked onto stage with microphones in hand.</p><p>The music started playing and that's when Quinn recognized the song. It had been something that Santana listened to on a daily.  Baby It's You by JoJo started playing. (The original version, not her new one.)</p><p>Quinn watched as her girlfriend stood still to sing at first but eventually took the microphone off the stand and started walking up and down the stage. She could never stay in one spot for long, it wasn't in her blood. She had a God given talent, and no one could deny it.</p><p>
  <em>Simple things is what my heart beats for</em>
</p><p>Their eyes locked at that exact moment and it made Quinn's heart flutter. The blush appearing on her face was strong and she broke eye contact with Santana in an attempt to hide her expression but it was too late.</p><p>Santana made her way off the stage, walking towards Quinn. She danced and sang as she placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn pulled her phone out and began recording her amazing girlfriend basically serenading her in front of all of their friends.</p><p>
  <em>It don't matter where we go tonight<br/>'Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright<br/>But that's cool but I'm lookin' for more<br/>Its your love that my heart beats for</em>
</p><p>The song was coming to an end, and Santana's timing was impeccable that by the time the music ended the microphone was already back on the stand and Santana was playfully bowing in front of the crowd.</p><p>Quinn unlocked her phone and watched the video once over before posting it to her Snapchat story. Santana's smile was so incredible. She literally lit up a room wherever she went. Yeah, she was a tough cookie to break. Her exterior was rough, she rarely let people in. Quinn felt incredibly special to be one of the few people that new the real Santana. The sensitive, caring one that hardly made it to the light for those who constantly misunderstood her.</p><p>But even with all of that privileged knowledge, dating Santana showed her in a completely different light. It was astounding, as much as she thought she knew her best friend- she learned so much more.</p><p>Santana and Sugar made their way over to the table and sat down. Santana slipped her hand into Quinn's and kissed it.</p><p>"Well, aren't you two just the cutest couple?" Sugar said as she watched the girls interact with each other without words. “You guys seem so much happier than when we were all in high school.”</p><p>Santana kissed Quinn before turning back towards Sugar. “We are happy. I just don’t think that other people are too happy about it.”</p><p>She scanned the room to look for Brittany but to her surprise, she wasn’t there. Sam was grabbing some food from the buffet with Rory yet Brittany was nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Yeah, Britt called me the other day talking to me about it. She was crying, but I didn’t really know what to tell her.” Sugar’s eyes found Quinn’s and she immediately became empathetic. “I’m sorry, Quinn. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”</p><p>“No it’s okay, Sugar. Britt is still my friend too.”</p><p>Sugar nodded, and continued her story. She explained how Brittany felt like being with Sam may have fucked up her future and that she never meant to miss her chance with Santana again.</p><p>“But it just doesn’t make sense because why would she say yes to him when they got ‘engaged’? Quinn said out loud.</p><p>“It’s because she thought the world was ending or whatever, either way- it doesn’t make sense. If she claims she loves Santana, and Sam was just a rebound like she said, she wouldn’t have said yes to him to begin with.”</p><p>Santana held onto Quinn’s hand a little tighter. She wasn’t sure how Quinn was really taking this news, or how it was going to make her feel.</p><p>For the last few weeks, Santana had been stopping herself from saying ‘I love you’ to Quinn. She found herself driving around campus and a random song could come on and it would immediately make her think of Quinn. It became a very common occurrence, and honestly Santana didn’t pay it any mind. Quinn rarely left her mind during the day. When she would be over at Caitlyn’s house, she would remember how Quinn looked the morning after she found out about Brittany. The smile she had when she saw her playing guitar for the first time.</p><p>Santana shook herself from her thoughts to see that Sugar was getting up from the table to announce the next person who was going to sing. Quinn looked back at her, a soft smile appearing on her face. “You okay baby? You were quiet for a while there.”</p><p>“I’m okay. Just thinking about you, that’s all.”</p><p>Quinn looked down at her phone and realized it was nearly 11:30 pm. “It’s getting late, you wanna head home?”</p><p>“I do. I just want to lay in bed and wrap my arms around you. I’ve missed doing that you know.” Santana said as she stood up from her chair.</p><p>The girls told their friends bye before leaving the restaurant. The drive home was quick, Lima wasn’t that big. Santana’s parents house wasn’t too far from BreadStix either, which was another plus. When they pulled into the driveway, they saw Brittany sitting on the porch swing that sat outside of her front door.</p><p>“Fuck.” Santana said. “What’s she doing here? I just want to go upstairs and go to bed.”</p><p>Santana opened her car door and slowly started walking towards Brittany, Quinn following. That’s when she realized, Quinn and Brittany haven’t really talked in person since they started dating and so she wasn’t sure what was about to happen.</p><p>“Britt? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I just- I don’t know what to do Santana.”</p><p>Quinn stood behind Santana, holding her hand in hers as she listened to the girls talk. She figured that Brittany wasn’t here to see her, so she was trying to give her a chance to talk to Santana.</p><p>But after what happened today? All she really wanted to do was go off on her. They all had been friends for such a long time, that Brittany pulling what she did this afternoon was out of pocket.</p><p>“What do you mean, Britt.”</p><p>“I want you back Santana. I don’t want Sam.”</p><p>“We talked about this already, Britt. Quinn and I are together now, and you showing up tonight to have this same conversation all over again just isn’t fair to me and Q.”</p><p>Brittany looked over Santana’s shoulder, making eye contact with Quinn. “You don’t have anything to say, Q?”</p><p>“Leave her out of this Brittany.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>All of a sudden, Quinn’s ears got hot. Her cheeks began to warm as well. “Britt, you don’t want to hear what I have to say.”</p><p>“Babe, no don’t.” Santana’s said as she turned towards her girlfriend. “Not now. She’s drunk.”</p><p>“No go ahead. Say what you need to say Q.”</p><p>Quinn stepped out from behind Santana to face Brittany. “Britt, look. You coming up to the hotel the night of the wedding, driving to Louisville, and coming here this afternoon was nothing. But this? Tonight? Showing up, waiting for us to get back from BreadStix is fucking bullshit.”</p><p>Santana pulled her phone out, quickly shooting a text to Sugar and Mercedes to come over. This wasn’t going to end well, and she wasn’t going to be able to handle the two of them on her own.</p><p>“How the fuck is it bullshit, Quinn? You took Santana from me.”</p><p>“I <em>took </em>her from you? You got fucking engaged Brittany. And if you really wanted to be with Santana like you claimed you did, you wouldn’t have said yes to Sam. You wouldn’t have been with him period.”</p><p>“And what makes you think that you’re the one that Santana needs to be with? The way I see it, you’re just the sad rebound that Santana picked up because I wasn’t around.”</p><p>Quinn took a step towards Brittany but Santana stopped her. “Baby you know that isn’t it. You know this. Don’t let her get to you.”</p><p>“Please. You aren’t gonna do shit, Quinn. You were always that sad little girl in high school, playing the victim to get everyone to feel sorry for you. What me and Santana had, <em>have </em>actually, is much more real than anything you guys could ever have.”</p><p>Headlights pulled up and parked in front of Santana’s house. She was basically holding Quinn back at this point.</p><p>“And you are always going to be the dumb blonde who everyone feels sorry for, Brittany. You wouldn’t have been a damn thing in high school if it weren’t for me and Santana. We carried you through those 4 years, even as sad and broken as I was. So don’t stand there and claim to be all high and mighty. Because I brought myself back from the low times I went through, and you can’t even figure out how to navigate through a situation you put yourself into.”</p><p>Brittany started making her way towards Quinn now. Mercedes was hustling from her car, Sugar sprinting by her to grab Brittany.</p><p>Quinn had broken out of Santana’s grasp and shoved Brittany onto the grass in the yard.</p><p>“Babe!” Santana yelled as she went to grab her.</p><p>“You think you can take care of Santana, Quinn? You couldn’t even take care of your own baby, or even your own damn self.”</p><p>Quinn was going crazy at this point. Launching onto Brittany, pushing her to the ground. But before she could hit her Santana pulled her off. Quinn had tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“That was a low blow, Britt and you know it. Go home. Now.” Santana turned towards Quinn, wrapped her arms around her and basically started carrying her towards the front door. “Relax babe. Please. I got you.”</p><p>She managed to get her keys from her pocket to unlock the front door.</p><p>“Fuck you, Brittany.” Quinn yelled over her girlfriend’s shoulder.</p><p>Mercedes and Sugar was putting Brittany in the car now. Quinn had walked into the house. Santana closed the front door and followed Quinn up the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t worry, San. I got Britt. Sorry I didn’t get here earlier we didn’t know how bad things were getting.</em>
</p><p>Santana sent back a thank you to her friend before plugging her phone in and placing it on the night stand.</p><p>Quinn was in the bathroom. The sink water was running. She had her hands on the counter, head hung low. She had never gotten into a fight with Brittany before. She let out a sigh before cupping her hands to catch some water to wash her face.</p><p>Santana stood outside the door, quietly listening for any signs of Quinn crying. She knew that Brittany was having a hard time, but not to this extent. For the years that she has known Brittany, for the amount of time that they dated she didn’t think that she was capable of doing something like this.</p><p>Before Quinn came out, Santana walked back to the bedroom and laid on the bed. She heard the bathroom door open and Quinn’s footsteps coming down the hall.</p><p>Quinn stood in the doorway, looking at Santana.</p><p>“You okay babe?” Santana said as she sat up in her bed. “I’m sorry, what Britt said was completely wrong.”</p><p>“It’s alright. I can handle it.”</p><p>Quinn walked towards the opposite side of the bed and sat down. She looked out the window at the night sky. Lima nights were slightly underrated, and Quinn didn’t really appreciate its beauty until she left.</p><p>She felt the bed shift, and yet was still startled when Santana’s arms made their way around her waist. Her girlfriend pulled herself to sit up and put her legs around Quinn. She placed her head on her shoulder and just took in the moment. “Come baby, lay down.”</p><p>Quinn turned to meet Santana’s eyes, tears falling from them.</p><p>“Hey, baby. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You didn’t deserve that, Q. You didn’t.”</p><p>Gently, Quinn wiped the tears from Santana’s cheeks. “Hey. It’s nothing don’t worry about me. I can handle a few words. She just, got under my skin. That’s all babe.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we aren’t in high school anymore. And I love you, you know? I don’t want you to think that what she said was even remotely true. Yeah sure, what we had when we were together was special. But you are the person I want to be with, Q.”</p><p>“I love you too, San. Now relax, okay?”</p><p>The girls laid down and Santana held Quinn in her arms.</p><p>“I gotta say though, you fighting? Is pretty fucking hot.”</p><p>“Well I must’ve had you all hot and bothered when we fought in the hallway then.” Quinn said before she started laughing.</p><p>Santana kissed Quinn. “Oh yeah, definitely.” She yawned before squeezing her a little tighter. “Goodnight babe.”</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>And the girls drifted to sleep, happier than they had been in weeks just being in each other’s presence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>